


Imaginary Demons

by AliveGhostCariii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A main character not in anime, Alternate universe demons and angels, Angel levi, Angels, Astral Projection, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Eren, Demon realms, Demons, Didn't know the character's personalities, Eren age is unknown, Eren immortal, High School AU, I don't know what is happening anymore tbh, I just keep adding tags, Imaginary Friends, It helps plot, Levi doesn't want to be a angel, Levi has a crush on Eren, Levi is a angel, Levi's POV, M/M, Mentionings of gods, Not spoiling, OOC, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Seme Eren, So I made them up, Souls, Srry :P, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi, Wondering souls, You need to wait a couple chapters for good stuffz, levi is 17, lost souls - Freeform, memory erasing, older Eren, realm jumping, some original characters - Freeform, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveGhostCariii/pseuds/AliveGhostCariii
Summary: On his birthday, Levi finds out about a new kid in the school during class. He thinks he's hot and gains a crush. However, is there more to this new kid then he thought?





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I am sorry if it's bad. You'll need to wait for things to get even better. I have big plans for this story, so the story line will take a while before getting better. Just hold on tight! ^-^

I woke up a bit tired, I had no sleep last night. Homework from this angel school is a pain in my ass. I didn’t want to come to this school in the first place. It is filled with drama from other angels making a mess of, well, learning how to be an angel exactly.

I didn’t care about learning how. It wasn’t hard to grasp. All you do is help filthy humans and keep away the so-called “evil” demons.

I thought it was always segregated between demon and angels. Too segregated. They hide out in the human's way of life, trying to fit in. Humans have no idea demons and angels are even here. To them, we just look like regular people.

I wanted to be in a regular human school, but no, my idiot friends dragged me into joining this school. I’ve only been here a month, and I’m already ready to just call it quits and go into a human school. Where I can hide in the crowd.

I was broken out of my train of thought when my group of friends busted through my door. Another thing I hate, we share a place to pay rent easier. I glare at everyone who walked in the room.

“What do you idiots want?” I say, mad they barge into my room without promotion.

“Now, now, Levi, don’t be like that! We come here to say: Happy Birthday!” Hange said, giving me a big, and highly disturbing, smile.

My eyes widen. I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. I didn’t even know they knew my birthday. How could I forget my own birthday? Well, actually, scratch that question. I already know. My birthday is always an unlucky day for me. Either something happens on that day, or something comes up that day, leading to a bad time afterwards.

“Sorry to barge in, Levi. However, it is your birthday after all!” Petra said, in a nice and happy tone.

I sigh, not in the mood to get mad so early in the morning. “Yeah, yeah, thanks. Now leave so I can get ready for school. Remember, the one you guys dragged me to?”

“Harsh, lighten up, Levi! Birthdays are special days!” Hange said, jumping up and down energetically.

“Hange, let’s go before Levi gets anymore annoyed.” Erwin said, calming down Hange. Petra agreed with Erwin by nodding her head, helping him call Hange down and get her out of the room.

After about 10 seconds of them pulling Hange out the doorframe, the door finally closes. At last, leaving Levi alone in his room.

I sighed, getting up and getting undressed from my black pajamas and putting on regular clothes. I am not ready to face today. Even more so, now that today is my birthday. I did not want to put up with the tradition of an unlucky birthday. Once I was so unlucky that I was run over by a car. I was in the hospital for two weeks.

I get the other birthdays out of my mind, if this one was going to be shitty as well.. I at least want to be as happy as a can before whatever this birthday has in store for me happens.

Go out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall. Brushing my teeth, combing my hair so it doesn’t look at horrible, and washing my face. The normal morning routine I do every day. It is somewhere near 7:30am by now. I look at the time and I was right, just turned 7:30. Lime always.

I go out of my room and down the stairs to the other three angels sitting on the couch. They must have been waiting for me, because as soon as I come down they all shoot their heads to me. Almost in a creepy way, least to me it is.

Erwin was the first to speak up, “See you’re finished, Levi. Petra made you a Happy Birthday breakfast.” I looked to Petra in surprise after he said that.

Petra chuckled softly, “It’s not much, just my family's special pancake recipe. I don’t really know your favorite fruit, so I just put in strawberries.” Petra got up and lifted a plate off the coffee table. Walking to me and giving me the pancakes. It already had syrup on it and everything, and they barely fit the plate.

Petra hands me a fork and knife with a smile as I sit down on the couch. Everyone looked at me, looking intensely at me as I cut off a bit of the pancake and took a bite. I expected it to be too sweet, but it wasn’t, it seemed to not make that much sugar in it. Nevertheless, the flavor was still great.

“It’s good.” I say, eating some more.

“For once he actually likes food we make.” Hange said, laughing at what she said for some odd reason.

“Shut up, four-eyes. You’re laughing doesn’t fit in that.” I say, not even looking at her as I eat.

Erwin just laughs, “Levi’s still Levi. Now let’s hurry up before we are late for school.

Everyone nods to what Erwin says; doing what they need before they all leave the house they rented to go to school.

 

_*************An hour later************** _

 

I’ve gotten past one class of the day. Now I just need survive seven more. I also need to survive going home, and last being safe AT home. After today I can stop, stop being anxious about what this birthday has in store.

I walk through the halls of the school, walking to my next class. I sit down in the seat farthest from the front, in the left corner. I didn’t like being in front, where I can be seen. It’s too much work to be in the spotlight of even just one person.

After about 5 minutes of me looking out the window, the class bell rung. Signaling that it was time for the next class period to begin. I sigh, this was my worst class. The teacher was especially hard on him for some reason as well.

The teacher called everyone to attention, “Okay class, we have a new student today. Mr. Jeager, please come in.” The teacher says, gesturing the new student to walk in.

As told, the new student comes in the room. I look at him, and my eyes widen as how HOT he is. He has one of those so-called ‘cool-dude’ vibes. He has on a black jacket and black pants with a red V-neck shirt that showed his figure perfectly. His brown hair messy, but it looked amazing for his look. He also has eyes that can’t be told between green and blue, which seems to pull me in. His whole look to me, for some reason, was very alluring.

“Please, call me Eren, miss.” Eren said, flashing a smile at the teacher before looking to the class.

“Okay then. Well, class, this is Eren Jeager. He is an angel from across the country. Eren, would you take a seat, please?” The teacher asked, looking to Eren.

Eren nodded, and looked around the room, seeming to be looking for a place to sit. He suddenly started walking in my direction.

‘He’s walking this way! My god! Wait a minute, chill Levi; he’s just taking a seat. He probably doesn’t even notice me.’ I looked at Eren while he sat in the seat next to me. It was the only seat in the class not taken; I’m not sure whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing. I don’t think I’ll be able to take sitting next to him every day.

Eren looked at me, smiling a big smile at me. I noticed then that I was staring, and my eyes were roaming. ‘I hope he didn’t notice the roaming part!’ I blushed a bit at his smile, fucking blushed. ‘Who am I? Wake up Levi!’

I manage to look away from Eren, seeing him look confused in the corner of my eye. Why the fuck is, this brat making me blush just from smiling? In addition, why does he look to hot? I never even have been attracted to guys like this before.

I shake my head, focusing on writing notes for the class. I needed to get past this day... Somehow…

 

_*****************One Hour Later****************** _

 

I managed to get past the hour of torture. It seemed like more than an hour while Eren was sitting next to me the whole time. I realized there was a seat next to some pretty girl in the middle of the class. So why would he even sit next to me in the back left corner of it? It made no sense to me. What I also don’t like, was that we seem to be heading the same direction. So he is behind me while I’m walking to my next class.

Something I never thought would happen, would be him catching up to me and looking at me with those big, greenish-bluish, sparking eyes that makes me feel like he’s cornering me ever second I look into them. God those eyes.

“You’re Levi, right?” Eren asked, looking at me curiously. Hearing him say my name with that voice of his, I liked hearing him say my name. The thing that weirded me out, though, is how he knew my name.

“Umm, yes. How do you know my name?” I asked, looking into his eyes. Somehow, my eyes are wondering down to his collarbone-

“Oh, I thought you would ask. I was asking around about you before I left the class.” Eren replied, shocking me.

‘Asking around!? He was asking around about me!?’ “Why would you do that?” I asked, shocked.

“Oh, no reason really. I’m just curious about you is all.” Eren surprised me even more. Why would he even be curious about me? What did I do to make him curious, it’s not like I have good looks like he does. Then again, I may be thinking waayyy to into this. He may just want to be a friend, that’s worth asking around... Right?

We arrive to my class, which actually turned out to be his next class as well. That surprised me. For once, something good is coming out of my birthday. I never thought that would be possible.

Eren and me talked all through class, getting caught a couple of times by the teacher as we talked. We were sent to the principal’s office. However, we just sat in chairs outside the office, because the principal wasn’t there.

“Levi, I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“What is your opinion on demons?” This question threw me off. Why was Eren even asking me a question like this? Why about demons?

“I mean... I feel like demons and angels are a little too segregated. They can do nothing wrong but still be killed for no reason at all by angels. It’s a little too harsh.” I try to not make the angels sound at fault, however I feel like it came out that way. I hope Eren doesn’t take it the wrong way.

“I feel the same way!” Eren gives me another one of his big smiles that makes my heart skip a beat. I literally feel it almost skip a beat in my chest as it pounds against it. Why do I feel like this?

“Good, I was hoping you didn’t get mad over my answer.” I sigh, giving up on finding out why this is happening to my heart.

We spend the next few minutes talking about opinions we have on the demon ‘problem’. After we get called into the principal’s office and he scolds us on talking in class, and called our parents right in front of us. Which I became worried about. After, we got set free into class again. It didn’t take much longer for class to end. Eren and I talked a bit in the halls before going our separate ways to our next classes.

 

_**************Two hours later***************** _

 

It was now lunchtime; I walked to the cafeteria through the halls, trying not to be run over by all the taller people in the halls. I look so small compared to everyone else. That doesn’t bother me though, since I am usually the first person to get to the cafeteria.

I go up to the lunch line and get my food. By the time I am finished getting my food more people has come in and sat down. I could see my group Petra, Hange and Erwin talking at our usual table. I walk up to the table and sit down, next to Erwin, in an empty seat. They all look at me.

“Hey, birthday boy! How’s the day going so far?” Hange said that almost too loudly.

“It’s been good. I think I made a new friend today.” I eat some of the food I got from the lunch line; I am scolding myself for not packing lunch. This is too salty.

“Was it that boy you got sent to the principal’s office with for talking?” Petra looked at me, tilting her head, “I am in that class so I saw you two talking.”

I was shocked; I totally forgot Petra was in that class as well. “Umm… Yeah, it is. His name is Eren, he’s new.”

“I know him!” I turn to Erwin next to me, surprised. “You do?” I was very shocked. “Yeah, I do. He is in my first period class. He’s cool. Too nice for his looks though. Those looks will soon come back to bite his nice, innocent personality in the butt soon.” Erwin chuckled at his own joke.

I chuckled a bit as well, it was true. He is too nice for someone with those looks. However, that can also be a reason why he gets hurt. I guess I may just have to watch over him, even if he doesn’t know. Shit, I sound like a stalker.

For about 15 minutes, the others and I talked about random things. Actually, it was mostly about Eren and what he and I talked about. They were asking me questions I didn’t really like after.

“Levi, for the past, what, 30 minutes you’ve been talking about nothing but Eren. It’s like you’re obsessed.” Hange said, wiggling her eyebrows in an annoying way.

“First of all: it’s been 15 minutes. Second of all: I am not obsessed. Get your crazy head back to the normal side of the line.” I did not like the fact that she ACTUALLY thinks I’m obsessed with Eren. I’m not obsessed… right?

“I don’t know, Levi… We know your sexuality. Maybe you like him?” Hange gave a smile that made me more uncomfortable with the topic.

“Well, he is hot, that’s for sure. Maybe it’s his looks that have got Levi attracted to Eren.” Erwin, out of all people, is siding with Hange.

“Erwin, shut up, you out of all people shouldn’t be siding with Hange.” I was getting annoyed at this point.

“I’m not going into this. You guys may be right about Levi, but I know the limits.” Petra said, eating her sandwich made with fake meat for vegans. I forgot Petra was a vegan… Does that mean the pancakes this morning were vegan? I have to ask her after this topic has changed.

“Guys, stop saying I like Eren! He may be a bit attractive… and funny… and nice… and have dreamy fucking eyes, but I don’t like him!” I practically almost yelled it out. Luckily, I made my voice a loud normal voice instead of the low shouting voice I usually do.

The others looked at me like something funny just happened. I couldn’t pin down what was going on until Petra pointed behind me from across the table. I then knew what was going on. I didn’t want to turn around; if I did, I’d fall apart.

The person behind me spoke, “Well, Levi, I didn’t know you thought I was attractive, funny and had dreamy eyes. Or think you’d talk to your friends about me.” I could barely turn around, when I did, I almost literally fell apart. I was so embarrassed.

“E-Eren... I-I didn’t know you were there.” ‘Shit! I’m stuttering and I feel the heat on my face, I’m fucking blushing again! Right in front of him! God, I’m so embarrassed!’

Eren chuckled, god that fucking chuckle, I think it’s the end of me, “Well, I have a way of sneaking up on people.”

“You must be Eren, the new friend Levi was talking about.” Fuck, why say that Hange… You’re just making it clearer I brought you up. He’ll think I’m insane!

“I see I was right, he was talking about me. Yep, that’s me! I’m Eren Jeager; it’s nice to meet you!” Eren smiled one of his famous smiles at Hange, eyes closed while doing so. His face was practically glowing! God, he’s so hot!

“Can I sit with you guys?” I was surprised he’d actually want to sit with us. He could sit with anyone in the cafeteria and he chose us to sit with.

“It’s up to Levi. He is the one who knows you best after all. Levi?” Erwin smiled at me, it would seem like a normal smile to others, but I could tell this smile was saying that he knew he’d say yes.

I sighed and then looked to Eren. I could feel my stomach going weird as he looked to me, his eyes shining while waiting for my answer.

I had to look almost straight up to look at him, he was so damn tall and I was too damn short. “Sure, I guess you can…” I finally get the words out after a bit of pushing. It’s not that I don’t want him sitting with us. It’s just that I was too shy to even say a word when I am looking up at him like that.

So, Eren sits next to me, putting his lunch down and smiling at me. I tried to hide my happiness for him sitting next to me.

‘Damn, this is going to be a long lunch period.’


	2. Unknown Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eren drives Levi home, after something happens in lunch at school, he decides to take a nap. However, his peaceful rest is replaced my a memory in his dream. And it only leads Levi into confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you all last time, but I have a time set for when I will put a new chapter. It is in between 11pm and 12am every day. I may skip days, however, if the chapter isn't ready. I am sorry if that ever happens.

35 minutes in the lunch period and I am already out of it. Mostly thinking about Eren instead of focusing on the talking my friends were doing with Eren. Therefore, I didn’t hear a single thing they were saying.

 

I just can’t stop thinking about how good Eren looks, it’s like I’m some school girl with a obsessive crush over a guy they’ll never get and just because of looks. Why am I so  desperate?

 

I kept looking at Eren, not even realizing he looked to see me staring. I knew he knew when he snapped me out of my thoughts by snapping his fingers in front of my face. “You okay, Levi? You’ve been staring at me for a while.”

 

“I was?” I need to play it cool, like I didn’t know. Maybe he’ll think I was staring off into space, and my gaze landed on him by accident. It could happen, it once actually happened. That didn’t go well for me.

 

Hange chuckled, “Yeah, for about 5 minutes, birthday boy. Maybe you don’t want just any present, if you know what I mean?” I knew exactly what Hange was implying, and I didn’t like it one bit.

 

Before I could yell at Hange for saying that, Eren beat me to speaking, “Birthday? It’s your birthday, Levi? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I guess the thought slipped my mind while talking to you.” It really did, I was so busy focusing on Eren.

 

“Well, happy birthday, Levi!” I could hear my heart racing. Being told happy birthday by him, in his voice, it was heaven for me.

 

I was about to say something back, however a loud sound came from the intercom. It was then followed by ringing and then a female voice. “Attention everyone, school is off for today. There has been a discovery on a body in the school. I ask you all leave, when your teachers say so, so we can investigate. School will be out for a week. Thank you for listening.” The intercom made a clicking sound, to show that it had been turned off.

 

Everyone in the cafeteria was talking now, talking about what they are hearing over the intercom. “A murder at an angel school? How is that possible?” Erwin was looking up at one of the speakers on the ceiling above them.

 

“I’m not sure. Whoever it was, they will be caught shortly. Killing here means they killed an angel, which will not go well for the one who killed.” I sigh, my words serious. It really won’t go well for the killer, it never does. Killing an angel in a bigger crime than killing a human, or even a demon. Angel’s are the top rank, human after, last demon. That’s just the way it is and I hate it.

 

I look to Eren; he had a fire in those sparkling eyes of his. It was a serious fire; I could tell he was thinking something close to what I was. We had the same opinions on things that make our minds the same in situations like this. That’s something that’ll never change.

 

“Levi, can I have your number?” Eren suddenly asks, looking to me. The fire goes away and is replaced with worry as to what my reply will be. I was taken aback by the question he suddenly asked, it came out of nowhere.

 

I nodded and took out my phone, glad I didn’t leave it in the lunch period classroom. He takes out his phone as well with a smile on his face, giving his phone to me. I give mine to him. We put in our numbers and give each other our phones back. I save his number, putting the contact name ‘Eren <3’. I hope that no one would see that.

 

By the time we finished saving the numbers into our contacts, my lunch teacher calls for his class. I get up and wave goodbye to the others before walking away to the group of kids in the same lunch class as me.

 

I wasn’t focusing on the chatter of the students going on around me, however. I was thinking about the new contact I got in my phone. I got his number, and that made me happy. Now, I was worried about when it was the right time to text him.

 

I didn’t want to seem desperate, but I didn’t want to make him wait for a text as well. I was wondering if it was even me who was supposed to text first. Maybe it was him who texts first? I hope it is, that’d be much easier. Than all I’d have to worry about was the reply.

 

The class started to head out the cafeteria and to the classroom to get their stuff; after they got their stuff, they left the classroom as a group and out the school.

 

I realized I usually ride with Petra, Hange and Erwin. Therefore, I lean against the car they usually drive around in and wait for them. I saw a familiar face coming out the school; it wasn’t someone from my group of friends though. It was Eren.

 

Eren saw me and walked to me, “Hey, I thought you’d be gone by now.”

 

“I’m just waiting for everyone to go back to our place.” I couldn’t believe I ran into him again. It was a miracle, I needed to thank god later.

 

“I see, you live in the same place together. You want me to drive you home? So, you don’t have to wait for them.” Eren put on his big, closed eye smile.

 

 _‘Be taken home… By Eren… I’m not ready for that…’_ I could tell Eren knew what I was thinking, he quickly reacted. “N-Not to do anything. I’ll just take you there and then leave to my place. I want to talk to you more.”

 

“Oh, sure! We can get to know each other while going to my place.”

 

“Yeah, sounds fun! My car is just over here.” Eren went across the street to a yellow sports car. It looked expensive, how much money did he spend on that thing?

 

I walk over to Eren as he opens the door for me; I go in, sitting in the passenger’s seat. I text Petra, Hange and Erwin, that I’m getting a ride with Eren home in our group chat on an app called Kik. I get a response right as Eren goes into the driver’s seat, turning on the car.

 

 _“Wow, Levi, already got the present home?”_ I mentally scowl at the response that Hange gave.

 

 _“See you at home, Levi! Say hi to Eren for me!”_ Petra lightened me up a bit. However, I’m still going to pound Hange when I get back home.

 

 _“If Eren touches you, I swear.”_ Erwin was being protective again, like always. He never liked seeing me alone with anyone he doesn’t know and trust that well. I thought he’d trust Eren, but I guess not. It has been one hour since he first started talking to him anyway.

 

I turn off my phone to see that Eren was already just driving us out the school parking lot, onto the main road. “Were you texting your friends?” Eren didn’t look at me, focused on not running into anything on the road.

 

“Yeah, I was telling them I got a ride home.” Their responses were completely different, too. I was almost surprised at how different their personalities are. I don’t know how we all are even friends in the first place. Opposites attract I guess.

 

“Okay, least they won’t be freaked out. I was afraid they’d be worried of you, since you weren’t waiting by the car anymore.” He lets out a chuckle, god that chuckle.

 

“Yeah, they were fine with it.” Least I think. Not that sure about Erwin, to be honest…

 

“Where do you live? It’d help if I actually knew where your place was.” I totally forgot that he didn’t know where to go. Well, of course he doesn’t! We only just met today, why am I so forgetful.

 

I tell Eren my address, and it turned out he made the wrong turn. Stupid me, I should of told him as soon as we got in the car. Oh well, it’s already done. He did a U-turn to get us back on track. It’s then that I got another message.

 

 _“The others and I will be stopping at the store. You can take aaalllll the time you want, birthday boy!”_ – Hange

 

I got mad just by reading it. Does she seriously think I am with Eren just for that? She’s been mentioning it a lot lately!

 

 _“Why the fuck? Get you head out of your delusions and get a life.”_ That’ll get her off my shoulder for a while.

 

 _“Sorry, Levi. I told her not to text that. We’ll see you when we get back!”_ The only person here who has common sense is Petra, makes sense. She’s always known what bothers me anyway; we’re childhood friends after all.

 

For the rest of the ride, Eren and I talked about random things. Mostly about our favorite things like movie genres, books, foods, the normal things that friends would usually know about each other. It was kind of fun to just talk with Eren about our favorite things. Now it seems like we are closer to each other than before.

 

The one thing that I wonder, though, is what’s going through his mind when he is talking to me. Does he think I’m interesting? Does he like talking to me? What does he think of me? I can never really know, until he says himself. However, I don’t think that’ll ever happen. He probably just thinks of me as a friend.

 

I’ll never know if he loves me back, until he tells me.

 

We got to my place and he let me out of the car and walked me to my door. I have goosebumps now. Would he want to come in?

 

“I’ve had a lot of fun today; school is out for a week, so sadly we can’t see each other often. I’m glad I have a friend to talk to after the break though!” Eren gave me a big smile, those words sounds to sincere. However, just as I thought, he only thinks of me as a friend.

 

“Yeah, it was really fun. Maybe we can hang out during the week sometime?” It was hard to ask, however I don’t think I can take not seeing him for a whole week. I don’t know why, however I feel like I knew him longer then I really did.

 

“Actually I’m really busy over the week. Its personal stuff, I’m lucky I even have enough time for school. I promise, I’ll text you, though.” I didn’t think I could last one week without seeing him. It may be impossible for me. However, he has more important things to do.

 

“I’ll see you in a week then!”

 

“See you in a week, bye!” Just like that, he gets into his car and drives away. I really wish this didn’t happen. Why did someone need to be killed? Couldn’t they kill at a different time? Wait, what the hell am I saying? I’m going crazy! I need to get inside.

 

I get out my keys and unlock the door, opening it. I go in and close the door, falling and landing on the couch on my back. I sigh, _‘That was very weird. Why the hell do I feel like I knew him for a while now? In addition, why am I so attracted to him? I definitely don’t like him. He’s a brat, and clearly not my time. However, when I’m around him my thoughts suddenly change out of nowhere. It’s usually when I look at his eyes… Whatever, I’m going to take a nap.’_

 

I close my eyes, and slowly let sleep take me into the darkness. The light in the room from the sun fades from my eyelids as I drift to sleep.

 

 

**_*~Time unknown, place unknown, everything unknown~*_ **

 

 

I was in what seemed like my old house. I lived in this house with my parents. Why am I here though? I’m not supposed to be here. It seems like I’m in the body of my child self as well.

 

I saw my mom move around the room, talking to people in seats at the table. I was in a crib. I remember this time, I was five I think. Why would I be here?

 

I looked around a bit more, and soon realized I was dreaming. I was in one of those dreams that replay a memory. That’s normal right? I mentally sigh, why was I dreaming this memory anyway?

 

I looked around; I saw something appear in the corner of my eye. I turned to see a brown haired, greenish-bluish eyed boy that looked to be 16 standing next to my crib. He was smiling a big, closed-eyed smile at me. I knew this boy, wasn’t he Eren? Why is he here?

 

I than remembered, I had an imaginary friend when I was five. He was with me until I was seven. This had to be him. I think his name was... Jeager.

 

“Levi, how you doing? I see they put you in the crib again. It’s not like I mind, more you’re in here the more I get to talk to you!” I remember something else as well, only when I was in the crib was when I talked to him. It was why I always wanted in the crib.

 

“Not talking back to me, like always huh? Man, I can’t wait till you grow up. You’ll be able to talk to me. However, you won’t remember me.” Remember him? Talk to him? This doesn’t make any sense. Am I missing something here?

 

I try to talk, but nothing comes out. I do remember I was very quiet as a kid. I don’t get why I wouldn’t talk to an imaginary friend though.

 

Something is missing from this puzzle. Why does he have the same name as Eren’s last? Why does he look exactly like him? This all makes no sense, and it’s hurting my brain. I can’t ask him, though. I am reliving a memory through my eyes as a kid, it can’t be changed. This is very weird.

 

I look to my parents and back to him; this seems to be in my memory. “Oh, you must want to know why they can’t see me!” Looks like I’m getting an answer… “Well, it may be hard for your brain to process, little one… Let’s just say, I’m different than all of you…” He ruffles my hair, making my dream-child-self-thing giggle.

 

Even then, even if it’s a dream, he is still as hot and nice as usual. I wonder why he was my imaginary friend. I mean, he looks just like the Eren I know. He IS just like the Eren I know. Maybe this is a mix of the dream; my imaginary friend could have looked like someone else. This could have been a huge coincidence, that his name is like Eren’s last name.

 

I must have looked confused in the memory, because he laughed. “See, you don’t really understand. Don’t worry, one day I’ll tell you everything. However, that is years in the future. You probably won’t remember me by then. I’ll always be around though, looking out for you.” Man, if you are you’re really doing a sucky job.

 

I feel myself nod happily, and smile too. It is then that I see my vision going darker, and feel myself getting lighter. The dream must have been ending. However, I want to know more. More about my imaginary friend. Why he looks like Eren. I needed to know.

 

Before I could stop the dream from disappearing, I go into total darkness. Then I hear people calling my name. I recognized the voices; it was Petra, Hange and Erwin. I suddenly see light, than open my eyes to them above me, looking down at me. I remembered that I didn’t move to my bed before sleeping. I was on the couch.

 

“I see you’re awake!” Erwin helped me sit up; I rubbed my eyes and let them adjust to the light in the room. It was darker then it was when I fell asleep.

 

“Your wings are showing, Levi… What’s going on?” Petra seemed worried, and I knew why. My angel wings only show when something is up. Whether it is a feeling going through me, or just my energy going down, they’ll show.

 

The thing is I never actually show my wings. Therefore, them seeing my wings makes them confused. I never really liked having wings, too much work. They know that, they also know I don’t really like being an angel. The only thing I really like about it is that I get to protect people.

 

“Nothing, just a dream I had.” I hid my wings once again, a flash going as I do so. I bit of light exits the room as they disappear.

 

“What was this dream about?” Petra sat next to me, as did the others. I really didn’t want to tell them about the dream. However, if I didn’t Hange would just keep bugging me about it. Making up random reasons for why my wings would show from a dream. I didn’t want her guessing things, especially with that mind of hers.

 

I tell them about my imaginary friend. How he looked exactly like Eren, how he had the last name of Eren as his first, how they are exactly the same, everything. Including how I knew this was a memory from when I was younger, and what I thought while the dream was going on.

 

I really didn’t get it though. Why would he be my imaginary friend when I was little? I didn’t know him then. In addition, he looked the same age as he does now. He would have been around my age, I really didn’t know his age though, so I can’t judge that. However, he is in high school, right now he’d be an adult working. It really made no sense to me. My brain is going around in circles try to find out what is going on.

 

“Whoa…” Was all Erwin could say, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

 

“But that’s impossible! He is around our age! Plus, if you didn’t know him then, there wouldn’t be any reason why he’d be your imaginary friend! It must of just been a dream!” Petra was right, but I knew that this wasn’t a just a dream. I could feel it.

 

“This is so interesting! We must ask Eren about this! You have his number right? What is it? We must get to the bottom of this!” I looked to Hange, putting on a serious expression and tone. “No, Hange! I don’t want him to think I’m crazy if this was just a dream. We need proof before we ask him about this.”

 

“You have an uncle, right? What was his name…?” Erwin tried to remember my uncle’s name. “You mean Kenny?” I looked to Erwin, “Yeah, Kenny, that’s his name! You may of told him about the friend when you were little. Let’s ask Kenny about this.”

 

“That would be a good idea; after we talk to him LEVI can ask Eren. It is between them.” Petra looks to them, seeing if they agree with her. “That’s a good idea. After I’ll ask him, but only if we get details that lead to more unanswered questions.”

 

“Let’s go over when he gets back in town. He’ll be back in 4 days. We can go the day after, on Friday. Since he needs time to settle in before we interrogate him.” We all nod to the plan, agreeing that we’ll go on Friday to Kenny.

 

I didn’t know whether to be excited or worried. I barely understood everything going on. I didn’t know what to believe either. I sighed, leaning back against the back of the couch.

 

I guess I'll just have to wait until Friday to understand, but then again, I don't know in the visit to Kenny's will make it better.... or worse....


	3. Questions or Answers...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes with Hange, Petra and Erwin to Kenny's house to learn more about the imaginary friend, Jeager, Levi remembered in his dream. Will he be lead into more questions? Or will he find answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry the chapter is so short. I was not able to make it longer due to personal things. I am glad I got something through to you all at least.

It is Friday now, nothing much has happened over the week so far. Eren and I have been texting, however ever time we do it brings up the dream, or memory, that I had of him. I am still not sure if it is true or not. Luckily, we are about to go to Kenny’s.

 

I have seen Kenny in a while; I wonder what he is doing. I called him and he said we could come over anytime, so we are just about to leave now. I look to Petra, Hange and Erwin next to me, they seem to be anxious. Can’t blame them. I mean, we ARE going to Kenny’s place to find out of Eren could be my imaginary friend from... what… 6-7 years ago?

 

I was in the passenger’s seat of the car; Petra was driving because she was the best driver out of all of us. Erwin and Hange were in the back. Petra put the keys into the keyhole, turned it and started the car. “Here we go, to Kenny’s… Let’s see if I remember to way.” Petra chuckled before driving out of the driveway of the house, and onto the neighborhood’s road, driving away from the house.

 

“You do remember where you’re going, right? I don’t want you to get us lost.” Erwin was very anxious when it comes to being lost. Once we accidentally got lost on a road trip, we ended up with him almost having a heart attack. Again, that was on my birthday, it was just my luck.

 

“Of course I do. I’ve drove you guys to Kenny’s plenty of times. The way is engraved in my brain at this point.” Petra made a turn out of the neighborhood and onto the main road.

 

“The ride isn’t more than 10 minutes. If it takes longer, that’s when we’ll know we’re lost!” Hange sounded so happy when she said that, that’s the only reason why I was annoyed by it. I sighed, not wanting to get annoyed right before getting to Kenny’s place.

 

“You’re annoying Levi, Hange.” Erwin looked to Hange. “Not my fault he’s grumpy…” Actually, it sort of was Hange.

 

After about 6 more minutes, we finally got to Kenny’s place. It was very big; he was in the military though, so it wasn’t that surprising. It was still the same as ever. We walk up to the door and I knock on it, we were immediately greeted by Kenny opening the door.

 

“Hey, long time no see you guys! Come on in!” Kenny moves out of the way, keeping the door open for us. I walk in first, seeing the same old things, that still look like they were bought from some rich company. Petra, Hange and Erwin came in right after me, Kenny closing the door once they do. “So, what are you all doing here? Something up?”

 

“Yeah, actually, something is up. It has to do with Levi and a guy named Eren.” Erwin sits on the couch, already making himself at home.

 

“Oh, I see. Why does this have to do with me?” Kenny leans on the wall, looking at me and waiting for an answer. I sigh, “He looks, acts and has the same name as my imaginary friend when I was five. It’s just the name Jeager is Eren’s last name and not his first. Have I ever told you anything about my imaginary friend when I was a kid, that might help us find out what is going on?”

 

Kenny looks at me surprised, and like I said something that I shouldn’t of. It kinda scared me, I never seen Kenny look like that before. He then sighed, holding something back, going back to his usual face, “Yeah, I know lots of things about him. Since whenever you talked, it was only about him. His name was Jeager, brown hair, weird-colored eyes; you said he was very nice to you. It was almost too real to you, we tried to find out why you were so attached to Jeager, however no one could find out why.” I looked at him, shocked that his imaginary friend from his dream was actually real.

 

“Do you know if there is any way my imaginary friend could show up now, as the same person from before, same age and seeable?”

 

“Well, we went through every the possibility we could. We couldn’t find anything that would explain. We got the whole family to see what was going on, since everyone on my side of the family are angels we thought we’d find something. However, we found nothing. Therefore, I have no other details for you. Nothing other then what you’ve told me about Jeager. I’m sorry, I wish I could help.” Kenny stopped leaning on the wall and looked to us. The others were quiet, but I didn’t blame them. I was quiet too. All this has gotten jumbled up in my head.

 

“I guess, we may have to ask Eren about this then!” Hange smiled with energy, she was trying to lighten the mood. It actually worked, too. For once, she was useful. “YOU are not going to ask a thing. If you do it, it’ll scare Eren away! Imaginary friend or not.” I looked to her while saying that, crossing my arms.

 

“Levi is right, Hange. In addition, it’s his responsibility to ask. It’s his past, his dream, his friend.” Petra looked to me and smiled, “However, we still want to know what he says after. If he is your imaginary friend or not. All the details, got it?” I chuckled at Petra; she always wanted to know things about everyone. I guess this is a way for her to learn more about my unknown past friend and Eren. “Got it, I’ll tell all of you after I ask. I will ask Monday, just two days. It’ll be during school, so after school we’ll come straight here so I can tell all of you together.” Everyone nodded in response, it was better to tell everyone at once, that way I don’t have to keep explaining.

 

I was anxious, though. Monday was the first day back in school; it is in just two days. I need to find out how to ask, what to say, how to accept any response he gives. In addition, it is weird when a person you just met a week ago asks you about something like this… What would he say? Am I ready to know the truth?  This is almost too much for me.

 

The others and I stay a little longer, talking about things going on with our lives. Kenny’s life has been going good lately, so I was happy for him. After a bit of talking the others and me headed out of Kenny’s house. Saying out goodbyes before getting into the car then leaving.

 

I kept thinking of how I’d tell Eren all this. I wonder how to ask him. Where to ask him. Obviously, so people don’t think I’m crazy, we’d been to be alone. In addition, we’d need to talk about serious things on top of it, more of a reason to be alone. I was thinking after second period, since we both had third period I could ask him to talk in private somewhere, so we can talk about it. Of course, I’d make it clear that it was something serious. I didn’t want to give out the wrong idea.

 

I was suddenly pulled out of my train of thought, “Levi! Hello? Levi!” I look to see Erwin standing next to me, with the car door open. It looks like we got home; I must have gotten very lost in my thoughts to not realize.

 

I get out of the car once Erwin moves aside, “Sorry, I was lost in space.” Erwin chuckled, “It was obvious. Now let’s go, the girls are inside the house already. They’ll lock us out like last time!”

 

I was not in the mood to be locked out again, I ran to the door with Erwin, making it just in time to stop Petra and Hange from closing the door on us. “Were you seriously going to do it again?” I sighed in annoyance. “Yes, we were. It’s funny!” Hange laughed while saying that.

 

I almost facepalmed at this, they were so childish. Someone please remind me again why I was friends with these people. I sigh, letting it go. I then realize how late it was when I yawn.

 

“I’m heading off to bed. Don’t wake me in the morning.” I walk out the living room and up the stairs. I could hear Hange, Petra and Erwin say ‘night’ to me. I didn’t answer back though. I didn’t want to reply. I was too tired to.

 

 I go in the bathroom, brush my teeth, take a shower, put in my pajamas, then to down the hall to my room. I close my room door, locking it, before lying down on my back on the bed. I sighed, finally in bed to just relax and not have all the outgoing people around me.

 

I swear, they are too unprofessional to be angels, if they become real angels the world is doomed. Not like it’d be any better if I turned into a real angel. I don’t even like being one in the first place. I just want to be human; everything is easier in the world of humans. A normal school, normal friends, normal life, not being destined to watch over humanity. Humanity is already fucked anyway. There is no point in watching over something that is bound to be destroyed.

 

I sigh, resting my head on my pillow. I think about all I have figured out, all that has happened since I met Eren. Just two more days until I see him. Time can’t go any slower than it already is now. I just want to see him, to hear his voice, to have those eyes look at me and make me feel safe. Is that too much to ask?

 

I close my eyes, and let myself slowly drift to sleep.

 

While thinking of Eren, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for it being short. The next will be longer then this and the others to make up!


	4. The Secrets That Are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally Monday, Levi at lunch gets Eren privately to ask him about Jeager, his imaginary friend. However, he gets more then what he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, it took a while to make this. xD

It’s now Monday, the day when I need to tell Eren about everything going on. About the dream, imaginary friend, how it is exactly like him, everything.

 

On the ride to school, I was a fidgeting mess. I was so nervous, nervous about seeing Eren again. Nervous about telling him everything. Nervous about if he would think I’m crazy.  The worries kept going round and round in my head. Not even Petra, Hange and Erwin together could stop me from being nervous. I felt like I was having a panic attack, oh, I probably was. I needed to calm down though; we have a full two periods until I need to tell him. A full two hours until it is time.

 

The first bell rang when the others and I got in the school, telling us there is 7 minutes until the next class. We said our goodbyes then separated to get to our classes. I walked down the hall and after about 3 minutes got to my first period. I had 4 more minutes to go.

 

I used the time to get out the things needed for this class; my first period was Math, my worst subject. I never payed attention, really. I just pretending to write notes down, when in reality I was just drawing.

 

I didn’t draw today, however, and I didn’t fake writing notes. I was too busy wondering how I’d face Eren the next period. Wondering how to tell him I needed to talk to him in private. It would be too awkward to ask.

 

I ended up thinking through class about Eren, the dream and the imaginary friend. It was taking up my mind. The bell rung and shot me out of thought. I hurried up and packed everything into my backpack, before running out of the class and hurrying down the halls of the school.

 

My next class was all the way across the school, it was so mean of them to do that. I got there in 5 minutes. I only had two minutes left to unpack the things I needed from my backpack, and sit down.

 

I made my way to my normal seat in the class, the back left corner of the classroom, and unpacked the things needed in a hurry. By the time that I put my backpack behind my chair and sat down, it was already time for class to start.

 

I looked next to me to see Eren, he was smiling at me. I smiled back, planning to tell him I needed to talk to him in private at lunch. There we won’t need to worry about classes, so we can talk about the dream and Jeager all we need.

 

The second period went by slowly, Eren and I silently talked to each other while the teacher wasn’t looking. It was easier since it was in the back. The teacher in second period doesn’t pay attention to the back often. They have bad eyes, which makes it easy to do things in the back.

 

Eren and I talked about how our break was; I told him mine wasn’t that eventful. It was a total lie, but I think he bought it. He told me about hanging out with his friends in his other school and talking to his family more during the week. It was quite nice to know that he was connected to his family, I wasn’t connected that much. The only family member I am close to is Kenny.

 

We talked through the class period; I didn’t know how much we talked until the bell rung. I hurried to put my things in my bag, as did Eren. We then left the class together and walked through the halls, finally getting to our third period classrooms. It was hard to talk in this class, so we decided to continue talking at lunch. However, even though he didn’t know it, we’d be talking about something else.

 

 

_**********Two hours later********** _

 

 

I got to the cafeteria earlier then everyone else, like usual. I went in the lunch line and got a small lunch. I couldn’t waste time on eating. Talking to Eren about everything is more important.

 

I went to the table me and my group of friends usually sits. They came about 10 seconds after I sat down, and sat down in their regular seats around me.

 

“So, have you asked him yet?” Petra looked to me curiously. “No, not yet. I am talking to him this period. So we have time to talk everything through.”

 

“I see, I guess we really will have to wait till after school.” Erwin sighs, it seems like he wanted to know what Eren’s response was badly.

 

“After school, we’ll be going straight to Kenny’s house. There you’ll tell us what happened.” I nod at what Hange said, agreeing with her on something for once. “Now, Eren is in the lunch line. Go get him and talk.”

 

I look and see Eren talking to a black haired girl in the lunch line. It actually made me a bit jealous that he was talking to a girl. I didn’t know his sexuality. I look and see him also talking to a small, blond haired boy. They all seemed to be laughing and talking as if they were friends.

 

I get up and walk to them, “Hey, Eren. Who are they?” I looked to the girl and boy who looked to me right as I came. “Oh, Levi, hey! This is Mikasa and Armin. Childhood friends of mine. Armin, Mikasa, this is Levi. He is in my second and third period. We have become pretty good friends.”

 

Armin looked to me, “Oh, Levi, right! You must be the one he keeps talking about! It’s nice to meet you!” Armin had a nice and energetic tone to his voice. He reminded me a little of Petra, I can’t be too sure on it though. Armin held out his hand for me to shake. I was hesitant but I went and shook it. “Nice to meet you too.” I could tell my voice wasn’t that energetic.

 

Mikasa looks at me up and down, then smiles. “Pleasure to meet you, Levi.” She seems to have a forced smile. I laughed awkwardly, “Nice to meet you too.”

 

I then realized why I was coming to Eren in the first place, I look to him quickly. “Eren, can I talk to you in private please? I have something I want to talk to you about!”

 

Eren looked at me surprised, but then nods and gives me a smile. “Sure, you lead the way.” I nod and walk to the door of the Cafeteria, exiting it. Eren was right behind me. “So, what do you want to talk to me about?”

 

I look to him, “Let’s go to a place a bit more private first.” I see a classroom that has no one in it. “In there.” I go to the classroom and turn the handle, opening the door. I was glad it was unlocked, must have been lucky.

 

I walk into the room; Eren follows behind me, closing the door and turning the lights on. “Okay, now can you tell me what you want to talk about?” He looks at me confused, he must not have a single clue what is going on. Not like he would anyway. I sigh, getting ready to tell him.

 

“You see… Well… This is hard to explain. You’ll think I’m crazy. However, it’s really important and it’s been bothering me for a week.” I turn to look at him, since my back was too him before. Eren chuckles, “Is this a confession or something?” I could feel the blood rush to my face when he said that. “N-No! This is not!” Eren chuckles more, smiling a closed-eye smile at me. “Just kidding!”

 

I got annoyed; however. I think it was because I was a bit embarrassed. “Can you please be serious, this is very important.” Eren calms down, looking at me with a straight face. “Okay, I will. I will not think you’re crazy. What’s up?”

 

I take a deep breath in and out, calming myself down. I went back to what we were here for. “You see… When I was five, I had an imaginary friend. You’d think that’s a completely normal thing, however there is a twist to this.. Sort of.. The thing is, he looked and acted exactly like you. He looked the same age, acted the same as you from what I seen, he even had your name as his first. My family and I when I was a kid called him Jeager. I am not sure why it is exactly like you, I didn’t even know you then. So, I wanted to talk to you about it.” When I finished explaining I looked to him and saw the surprise in his eyes.

 

“H-How?” I was confused by this question. Mostly because he didn’t point out what he was confused about. “How what..?” “How do you remember?” I suddenly became even more confused, at the same time surprised.

 

“Remember? What do you mean? What is going on, Eren?” Eren turned around, his back facing to me, his hand on his forehead while he was thinking. This all made no sense to me, but it looks like it is for confusing to him than it is to me. Eren suddenly turned around to me, he walked a bit closer to me, “You are not supposed to remember me… How the hell did you?”

 

This became more and more confusing by the second. I wasn’t supposed to remember him? Why couldn’t I remember him? Was there a reason why? Plus, I don’t understand why he’s making such a big deal out of it. However, I can establish one thing from this; he does have something to do with Jeager.

 

“I don’t know how, really. Monday when you brought me home, I rested almost straight after. Then I got the dream that showed my imaginary friend, Jeager, in a memory. I don’t know how or why I dreamt it.” Eren sighed with that, he sat down in a desk next to him to relax a bit more.

 

He wasn’t even looking at me, just looking down at the ground. He was very serious, but also a bit confused, least that’s what I got from his expression, body language, and eyes. There was something else in his eyes though, something deep inside, I couldn’t figure out what exactly.

 

I leaned my back in a wall closest to the desk he was sitting on, waiting for him to say something. He finally did, after a few seconds. “I have never heard of someone, especially an angel, that could remember. Everyone always forgets about us by the time they are seven.” I tilted my head at this. I stopped leaning off the wall and walked to him, going in front of him.

 

“Eren, I already picked up you are Jeager from all this, it’s not like I’m dumb. However, the thing I don’t understand, however, is why you keep saying you thought I wouldn’t remember you, the memories of you when I was a child. Another thing I don’t understand is why you are talking about yourself as if you’re different, and why you keep saying “us”. Please, Eren, tell me what is going on. I deserve to know.” He looked down at me from the desk he was sitting on, surprised. I could tell he was not expecting me to say that. I didn’t care, however. I wanted to know, wanted to know everything about Eren, or Jeager, whatever his name is. I wanted, no, I needed to know what was going on.

 

Eren sighed at me, his serious and confused expression and eyes went away. They were replaced with something else I didn’t quite understand. “Are you sure you want to know? You may not think of me the same if you know. The truth of me has pushed away even my closest friends at the time.”

 

I started to have a bit of doubt once he said that. What could his truth be? How bad is it? Why did his friends go from it? All that seemed pointless to me though. I didn’t care what his truth was, I cared about him. Even though I only knew him for a short amount of time, I feel like we can get though anything. All my doubt seemed to go away at those thoughts. “I am ready to know. I have been ready, ever since the dream. I promise, it will not change how I think of you, and I will not leave because of it.”

 

I saw something in his eyes changed when I said that, I couldn’t make out what. It was strong though. It took over his facial expression. However, it soon went away once he got ready to explain everything to me.

 

I don’t know if I’m ready to know, however I must. It has to do with me and it’ll affect the people around me. I must know for everyone’s sake, even for Eren’s.

 

Eren sighs, “As you know, I am different from you all. Not just in species, however; in the way I think, work, etc. I am an unknown demon species, so unknown only few know of it. It doesn’t even have a name. My kind talks to kids and takes their souls to eat, sell, or to make them do whatever they want. It is an evil kind, which tricks kids into talking to them without anyone knowing. Their parents can’t see us, only the kids they are going to control. As long as we feed, we get to live however many years we wish. We are immortal.” Eren looks away, I just stood there surprised.

 

How is this possible? How is it possible a type of demon like this exists? An unknown species? This must be why Kenny couldn’t find out what Eren was. However, thinking on what he said, I got a bit shocked and scared. “Then… If you talked to me… Does that mean you tried to…?”

 

Eren quickly looked back to me, “No, no, no! I didn’t try to do anything to you! Believe me. I’ll explain why I talked to you.” I nodded, went, and sat on a desk.

 

“You see, to be honest, I was planning on taking your soul to eat it. I needed more years in my life, so I picked the first kid I saw, which happened to be you. However, as I talked to you, I started to grow attached. I started to not want to harm you; I just wanted to keep talking to you. However, I knew it wouldn’t work out, as you grew older, you’d realize what I was. I was scared you’d start to become afraid of me and tell you parents, and that would have been big trouble.

Therefore, I gathered up a bit of the energy I had left and I made you forget about me. Then I left. I was planning to come to you this year, since you didn’t remember me, and be friends with you. However, as you see, that plan didn’t work out very well.” He turned away, and looked at the ground. I could tell he was scared to see my reaction to all this. Did he not trust me to handle this?

 

“Eren, you could have at least told me. Then we wouldn’t have had to be here in the first place.” I go off the desk and walked to him; going in front of him. “I am a bit surprised by all of this, to be honest, and a little freaked out, I will admit. However, I am not scared of you or anything.”

 

Eren looks to me, shocked, it seems he thought I’d be scared of him or something. “Really? You aren’t?” I smile to him, the first actual genuine smile I’ve had my whole life, or at least with what I remember it is. “No, I’m not. I told you this wouldn’t change the way I think about you.”

 

Eren smiles a relieved smile to me, he must be happy I’m not scared of him. He then hugged me, which was unexpected, I wasn’t ready for that. Before I knew it, I fell on my back, with Eren on top of me.

 

I blushed from the position we were in, I hid my face because I didn’t want him to SEE the blush. “Sorry, I didn’t know we would fall. I should of warned you first.” He chuckles; I could see a little blush on him too. “Wh-whatever, just get off me!” I actually didn’t want him off me, but I couldn’t show it. Darn me and my thing to push people away, literally.

 

Eren crawls off me; I sit up on the floor. Eren gives me his hand and helps me up. I sigh, “Well, anyway, the others want me to tell them what you said. I don’t think you’d want me to tell them this.” I looked to Eren, who looks back at me. “They know about me?” “Yeah, well they know of my imaginary friend, Jeager. That’s all they know.”

 

Eren thinks for a second, “Just tell them I’m not Jeager. Just say the dream made it look like I was him. That he, I, had a completely different face or something.” I nod to his suggestion. “Okay, I’ll tell them that.”

 

There is a bit of silence for a second, but then I suddenly get an idea. “Eren, today we are going to go to my Uncle Kenny’s place today. That’s where I’ll tell everyone what you said. You want to come with us?” Eren tilted his head, “Why would you want me to go?” “I don’t know, since you’re involved in why we are going, I thought you’d want to go.”

 

Eren thought a bit and then smiled at me. “Sure, I guess I’ll go. I have enough time to go by for a minute or two.” I nodded, smiling back at him.

 

Then we heard the first bell ring, “Shit, time went by faster than I thought!” I looked to the door. Seeing kids flooding through the halls. Eren nodded, “Same here. Well, I’ll meet you guys at your car. See you then!” Eren went to the door, opening it, he let me go out first before walking out. “Yeah, okay, see you then!” We both walked our separate ways; well more like he walked and I ran.

 

I couldn’t help but think about that whole conversation while running to my lunch class to get my backpack. Eren was a demon, he was going to eat my soul but grew attached to me, he erased my memory, now he’s here. In a angel school.

 

Then I realized, he is in an ANGEL school. A demon in an ANGEL school. How does that work? How has no one found out? That makes no sense. I sighed; I’ll ask him when I get the chance. Until then, I needed to wait for the end of the school day to come by. It’ll come by slowly.


	5. Kenny's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes with Petra, Hange and Erwin to Kenny's place, and brings Eren. They hang out there for a bit, until Eren suddenly panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be getting VERY interesting VERY soon. Trust me ;)

The end of school was coming by; I was in my last class that has Hange in it. Since I unpacked the things needed earlier than usual, Hange and I started to talk.

 

“So, you got the answer? What he say!?” Hange was jumping up and down in her seat; I swear she wants to know what he said WAY too much. “I will tell you with everyone else at Kenny’s place.” Hange sighed, seeing I wouldn’t tell her. Of course, I wouldn’t tell her without everyone else around to calm her down.

 

I then remembered, I asked Eren to join us at Kenny’s. As much as I didn’t want to, I needed to tell Hange. “Oh, Hange, by the way, Eren is going to join us at Kenny’s place. Since we are going to be talking about him, I thought he should join in at least.” Hange looked to me straight away, a big smile across her face. “AWESOME! Then I can ask him questions! This will be great!” I regretted telling her.

 

“Don’t get too excited, it’ll only be for a minute or two. He is very busy.” I sit down in my seat, seeing there was only one more minute until class begun. Hange sat next to me, she sighed. “Fine, I’ll hold back as much as I can.” “Good, now class is going to start and you still haven’t unpacked. Unpack!” Hange then realizes she didn’t unpack, she begins to unpack. Then the bell rings for class to start.

 

****

**_**********One Hour Later*********_ **

 

 

It is now the end of school, Hange and I walk to the car together like we usually do on normal days. Then we met up with Petra and soon after that Erwin.

 

“Guys, guess what! Guess what!” Hange jumps up and down in front of the car when we get there. I could tell what she was going to tell them. I wasn’t worried about Petra, but I was worried about Erwin. “What is it, Hange? You’re excited.” Erwin looks to Petra confused. “Eren is going to join us to Kenny’s place! Isn’t that exciting?” “WHAT?” I could feel the shock coming from Erwin. Erwin and Petra look to me.

 

“Why did you invite him?” “We are talking about him; I don’t want to talk about someone behind their backs!” Before Erwin could reply, Petra calms him down.

 

“Look, Erwin, I know it’s surprising. I’m surprised too. However, it is Levi’s choice.” I was glad that Petra had a calm and understanding personality, if she didn’t I’d be in big trouble. Erwin mumbles under his breath, but then someone walks up to us.

 

“Hey guys! What you all doing?” I looked to see it was Eren, everyone else looks at him as well. “Nothing really, just about to go to Kenny’s place.” “Oh, I see, I have a question about that! Can I ride with you guys? I forgot that I don’t have my car today.” I was surprised, I thought he drove to school and out with that car. I guess he doesn’t all the time that must have been a lucky day.

 

Erwin mumbles more under his breath, I could only make out the word ‘don’t,’ so I can only guess it was bad. I’m glad he mumbled it.

 

“Sure! Hange can sit with me in the front today, Levi and Erwin can sit in the back with you, Eren.” Petra smiles to Eren, he smiles back. “Thanks, helps out a lot.” “No problem! Now, everyone get in. Kenny is waiting for us!” Petra unlocks the car and we all get in. I was in the middle of Erwin and Eren. That was the safest place, it kept them separated. Petra and Hange got in the front and Petra turned on the car. Petra then drove us out of the parking lot of the school. It was a quiet ride for a few minutes. However, Petra broke the silence.

 

“So, Eren, we don’t know much about you. Well, Hange, Erwin and I don’t that well. Would you mind telling us some things about you?” Eren looks to Petra, he chuckles. “Oh, yeah, sure. I forgot I haven’t told you guys much about me.”

 

Hange laughs, “Just as forgetful as Levi. He forgets everything. Doesn’t matter what it is!” “Hange, don’t insult me!” Eren laughs at what Hange said, I looked to him. “Yeah, I know he forgets. He doesn’t remember lots of things I told him.” I feel like he is saying that because I forgot him. However, that wasn’t my fault. It was his. He was the one who erased my memories of him.

 

“You do not know enough about Levi to say that, I am sure.” Erwin glares at Eren. Why did he hate Eren so much? I don’t get it. “Oh, trust me I know more about him then you’d think.” I was surprised he replied like that. I could see he was getting defensive too. I needed to stop this before it got worse. I must talk to Erwin when I got the chance. “I’m sorry, I got defensive. I can see you hate me for some reason. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” Eren smiles at Erwin, however Erwin just look immediately away and out the car window.

 

“Umm… So, Eren, how did you feel when Levi first asked you to talk in private?” Hange broke the tension in the air, looking through the mirror in front of the car on the ceiling to look at Eren without turning around. “Oh, well that a funny thing actually. I thought he was going to confess to me or something, he was nervous enough.” Petra giggled at that, Hange just laughed. “A confession! That’d be much better then what he asked! I’d love to get a recording of everything if that happened!” Hange kept laughing. Eren chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The rest of the ride was just us talking about random things. Mostly them teasing me. I threatened them about it, so they stopped talking about it. After a few more minutes, we got to Kenny’s place.

 

We all got out of the car; Eren looked at the place in shock. “This is huge!” “Yeah, Levi’s uncle is in the military.” “If they get payed this much I might just join!” We all laughed at Eren’s reaction and went up to the door of the place.

 

I knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Kenny on the other side. “I see you guys really did come straight here. Come on in!” We all went in and Kenny closed the door behind us. He then looked to Eren. “Who is this?” Eren looked at Kenny and went to him, he smiled a big, closed-eye smile. “I’m Eren Jeager; it’s nice to meet you!” He stuck out his hand, waiting for Kenny to shake it. Kenny eyes widened, I could tell he was shocked. “Umm, nice to meet you too.” He slowly, and hesitantly, shook Eren’s hand. Eren smiled brighter and took his hand away.

 

“Well, now those introductions are out of the way… Let’s get to the reason we’re here!” Hange grew excited and turned to Eren. “Eren, tell us why!” Eren looked to Hange quickly; he realized they still don’t know. I could tell he was trying to prepare to lie. Only I could though, since I’m the only one who knows the truth. The only one who’ll ever know it.

 

“You see, the thing is… I don’t know this imaginary friend.” Everyone looked confused, except me. I sighed, “We found out, even though his hair, eyes, and last name is the same, Jeager’s facial features and body type is completely different. I didn’t remember Jeager that well, so my mind changed him to look like Eren, since it was easier on it.” Petra and Erwin seemed convinced, however I could tell Hange and Kenny wasn’t. I shrugged, “Whether you believe me or not is up to you. However, that’s what happened.” Hange sighed, disappointed. She nodded; Kenny, however, was still not accepting that answer. However, he hid his suspicions and smiled.

 

“Well, since we got that out of the way, I think maybe we should eat? I made some food, and accidentally made too much. I think there is enough for everyone.” Everyone nodded, Kenny walked to his kitchen door, before going in it, he looked to us. “You all sit down on the couch. I’ll get the food.” We all sat on the couch.

 

“I love Kenny’s cooking! Eren, I’m sure you’ll love it too!” Petra was very excited as she looked to Eren, Eren smiled at her. “I’m sure I will! I haven’t had homemade food in a VERY long time. It feels like it’s been centuries.” _‘I’m sure it was.’_ “Well, it’s time you have more! The only thing better then Kenny’s cooking is Petra’s.” Hange looked to Petra. Petra was surprised Hange complimented her. “It’s not THAT good; I’m still in training for cooking!” “You’ve been in training for a year already. It’s long enough.”

 

Before Petra could say anything back, Kenny came back in with the food. He places some plates in front of us, “Here you go! I hope you like it! It’s some steak with other things on the side. Oh, and Petra, don’t worry, its vegan. However, it tastes like real meat.” Hange dove right in the food, smiling as she ate. Petra smiled at Kenny, she always liked how Kenny thought of her being vegan. “Thank you, Kenny!” Petra and Erwin started eating.

 

“If you eat like that you’ll turn into pigs! Slow down!” I sighed, it was no use. They were already eating. I looked to Kenny, “Thank you, Kenny. You didn’t have to make food.” Kenny laughed, “It’s fine, you guys rarely come here anymore. So, I thought I’d make food for you guys. I need to do something real quick, enjoy the food.” Kenny walked out of the living room, I looked to Eren.

 

I then realized I don’t know if he could eat regular food or not. “Can you eat?” I made sure to whisper so only he could hear. “I can, but it isn’t filling. I’ll eat so I don’t seem rude.” He whispers that back then started to eat. “This is good!” He continued to eat. “Told you!” Petra said before eating more. I laughed at their behavior, they were already pigs. I sigh and begin to eat the food given to us. I might as well be a pig too for the time being.

 

 

**_*********30 Minutes Later*********_ **

 

 

We finished eating about 15 minutes ago; we were now talking about random things. Hange kept asking Eren questions, I could tell it bothered him a bit. He put up with it, however, and I’m glad he did.

 

Kenny finally got back from whatever he was doing a few minutes ago. We, well, scratch that, Erwin and Hange, were questioning him on what he was doing.

 

“Guys, I told you I can’t tell you. It’s military business.” He has said that three times already. “Yes, it is. What KIND of military business?” Hange, however, doesn’t give up a fight. I’ve just about had enough of this. “Hange, Erwin, he doesn’t want to tell you, just quit it. It’s annoying to hear you ask over and over again!” “Awww… Fine, I guess I’ll stop. I’ll go back to Eren.” “Do not come back to me.” It seems Eren has had enough of Hange. It’s actually funny to see him annoyed. It’s entertaining for me, since he’s always so high-spirited. It’s nice to see him is a negative mood.

 

Eren looks at the clock all of a sudden, his eyes widen. “Shit! I need to get home! They probably are mad at me right now for not being there.” Eren gets his things and goes to the door. I stop him by grabbing his arm, worried about how he’ll get home. He doesn’t have his car. “Wait! Eren, how will you get there?” “I have my ways of getting to places. The car isn’t my only mode of immediate transportation.” I get a little less worried; however, I still have my doubts. I let go of his arm.

 

“Bye everyone, I’ll see you all tomorrow at school!” Eren waves to us. “Bye Eren!” I wave back, along with everyone else, before he steps out the door and closes it behind him in a hurry.

 

“That was a fast exit. He must be late for something.” Petra stares at the door, wondering if she is right or not. “I wonder what other transportation thing he has. Either way, least he has one. We actually may need to go in a minute or two anyway.” I look to the others, putting on a calm shell. However, in reality I was a bit worried about Eren. I don’t know why, something feels off. Something feels wrong about the way he panicked. I kept trying to shake the feeling off, however it kept coming back.

 

“I still don’t like him. Something feels off about him. Levi, are you sure he’s okay to be around?” Erwin looks to me, a serious look in his eyes, tone and facial expression. “Erwin, he is safe, trust me! Stop being so mean to him. You know if he did the same to you, you wouldn’t like it. You’re lucky he is so nice. You didn’t even accept an apology from him!” Erwin was a bit surprised by what I said, however he sighs, giving up. “Whatever, but I warned you. If something happens it’s all your fault.” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

 

“Okay guys, it’s getting late. You guys should go home. I have work to do on my computer.” Kenny picks up the dishes we left on the coffee table as he talks. Looking at us while holding the dirty dishes in his hands, trying to balance everything. It was somewhat funny how he moved around trying to balance everything.

 

We all look to Kenny and I nod. “Yeah, let’s go guys!” Petra goes and grabs the keys off the counter and we get all of our stuff we brought in. She then looks to Kenny, “Maybe we can come back sometime? It was fun.” “Yeah, sure, you can come anytime you want.” Kenny smiles to us.

 

Erwin opens the door, waiting for us to come as well. “Goodbye, Kenny! Thank you for having us!” I leave the house first, walking down to the driveway where our car is. The others fallow right after me, Erwin closing the door. We hear it lock when we leave.

 

Petra unlocks the car and we all get in. I was in the front instead of Erwin this time; I was only in the back because Eren was riding with us. Erwin and Hange get into the back; Petra gets in the driver’s seat next to me. “Okay, time to go!” Petra puts the keys in and drives out the driveway of Kenny’s house, then leaving the house, the house getting smaller as we go.

 

We all talk about random things, mostly things Hange brings up. The things Hange brings up is pretty out-of-the-box so I usually don’t listen to what she asks and says. After about 10 minutes, we get back to our house. We all get out of the car and walk to the door.

 

“Who has the keys?” Erwin looks at all of us. I check my pockets, “Oh, I have them. I don’t know why I do though.” I shrug and unlock the door, opening it. We all go in and I close the door, locking it when we all get inside.

 

“Finally, we are back home.” Erwin flops down on the couch. He has always been tired when we got back from somewhere. Especially when we ate at the place we were. School is the only place that doesn’t tire him out, surprisingly. He likes to learn, after all. Especially the class where we learn about our angel skills.

 

“Well, I’m going to head up and get ready for bed. See you all in the morning.” Erwin then gets off the couch and walks up the stairs. He seems very tired; however, his mind seemed a bit out of it. I wonder what he is thinking about. “Night Erwin!” Hange almost yells that, I’m sure the neighbors almost heard that. “Night!” I could hear him yell back before we heard a door close.

 

“Did you guys really need to yell?” I almost went deaf just from being on the other side of the living room. “Well, if we don’t we won’t hear each other.” Hange looks to me. I sigh, that logic can’t be beaten. I sit on a chair in the room. “At least be a little quieter next time.” “Okay grandpa!” “Hange!” “Haha, sorry!” I sigh, leaning back in the chair. She is so childish sometimes. I yawn, getting comfortable in the chair. I almost fall asleep but I catch myself. I must have been more tired than I thought.

 

I start to feel a bit dizzy, however, it goes away after a second or two. My vision then starts to go blurry, it's weird. I never had anything like this before. I suddenly have heat go through my body. Maybe I'm coming down with a fever? Even if it was a fever, my vision wouldn't get this blurry, would it? “Levi, are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Petra goes to me, Hange right after. I look to them. “No, no, I’m fine. I might just be tired. I’ll go to bed.” Petra nods and moves out of the way, letting me get out of the chair.

 

I start to walk to the stairs; however, I start to feel even dizzier as I’m walking. I don’t think I’m walking straight. “Levi?” I hear Hange say my name; but it sounds so far away. I could barely hear it. I try to turn around, but I end up falling. “LEVI? LEVI!” I hear Petra and Hange yelling my name now, it sounds farther than before.

 

I then start to black out, before I knew it, I was floating in nothing but darkness. No sounds, no life, nothing but a silent, dark void.

 

This darkness, however, seemed familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request guys. I do not know what tags to put on the story. It needs to be related to the story. I also don't know what to rate it. Here is what I need to guys to do:
> 
>  
> 
> *Give me some tag ideas (need to be related to story)  
> *Tell me what should I rate it for right now (it's not permanent, just till I get to the actual good stuff)


	6. Demon Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds himself with Eren in the demon version of their realm. He needs to get out of there quickly, or something bad may happen to him and his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's a little late.

I floated in the darkness; I didn’t feel anything around me. I only felt cold, everything else around was nothing but silence and darkness.

 

“Hello?” There was no answer, only a echo in the darkness. It felt lonely, it felt depressing. Why was I here? What was going on?

 

I suddenly started to see light in front of me. It was some type of white, glowing orb. It felt so warm around it. The darkness was so cold. I felt safe with that light. However, for some reason, I couldn’t reach out to touch it. Something was holding me back. Whatever it was, it was restricting something I didn’t want to be restricted.

 

“The hell is going on?” I fought back against what seemed like my own body, trying to touch the orb. I reached my hand out enough to touch the orb in front of me. Then suddenly everything around me changed.

 

The darkness was replaced with light, and the cold air now warm. It felt safer. However, there was still something missing. Something I knew should be here.

 

I look around in the light, and after a second of trying to force myself to remember what is missing, the light shifted. It changed to the school’s training area. _“What am I doing here? What is going on?’_

 

I walk around the training area, trying to find something here. However, it was just the old, lonely training room of the school. It was silent, which I wasn’t used to in this room of the school. However, something appeared behind me. I didn’t know if I should turn around or not.

 

I sighed, realizing I needed to turn around. I turned to see Eren standing there, looking at me. He didn’t do anything, just stare at me. It was weird; he’d usually talk by now. “Eren, are you okay?” I walked a bit closer to Eren. He then broke out of his blank expression; he looked like the normal Eren again.

 

“What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here.” I tilted my head confused. “Isn’t this the school training area?” “Yes, it’s the school training area. However, this isn’t a place is a lot more than it looks like right now.” Eren walks to me, stopping right in front of me. “You aren’t really here… Are you?” That confused me even more.

 

“Eren, what the hell are you talking about? What is going on?” Eren sighed, “You really don’t know your own power now do you?” “Huh?” This was getting more and more confusing by the second, what is he going on about. I don’t know my own power. What’s that about?

 

“You are not in your realm right now. This is the demon version of the realm. Nothing is the same here. You need to go, now!” I started to freak out inside, the DEMON version? Why the hell was I even here? “Demon version! Why am I even here?” “That’s what I’m trying to figure out!” “There must be some reason!” “The only thing I know is that your soul is here, your body isn’t! That’s what I mean by you aren’t REALLY here!” That stopped my talking. My soul was here. Why would my soul be here? Does that mean my body is back at the house with Petra and the others?

 

“You must have done astral-projection without realizing. The only way that could happen is if something forces your soul out your body.” My eyes widened, is that what the whole falling down and blacking out thing was? My soul being forced out? Even if it was, why would my soul be forced out in the first place? “I know you have a lot of questions, I do too, however, right now we need to get you out of here!” I nodded; it defiantly wasn’t good I am here. Especially like this, it’s like begging for the other demons to come eat my soul. “How do I get out of this realm?” “You can only do that yourself, I can’t touch you while you’re just your soul.” That is true; it would be dangerous for a demon to even touch me right now. I was just saddened by the fact even Eren couldn’t.

 

I then realized, Petra, Hange and Erwin must be worried about be right now. It looks like I just blacked-out to them, out of nowhere. I kind of wish I could show them everything is alright. However, I can’t right now.

 

“Well, we need to get you out of here fast. Time moves faster in this realm. An hour here is a day there.” That got me even more freaked out. “Wh-what! The situation is even worse now!” Eren sighs, “Sorry, I didn’t help at all.” “It’s fine. Just help me find out how to get to my realm?” Eren froze for a second, he looked a bit hurt for a second, but it quickly went away.

 

“I do not know anything about astral-projection. However, I have a friend who does. He is a demon; however, he wouldn’t hurt you. We can trust him.” I nodded; I’m actually getting the chance to meet another one of Eren’s friends. “Sure, you lead the way.” Eren smiles, “Gladly,” he starts to walk to the door of the room.

 

Eren leads me out of the school, having me avoid being seen by other demons. It was hard to not be seen by a whole realm of demons. Some of them questioned Eren about sensing me around. Eren just lied and said the smell of an angel from my realm rubbed off on him. We then got to a clear street; it was very dirty and had a lot of trash on it. I almost felt bad for the actual STREET, that’s how bad it was. We got to a better-looking building in an alley after walking on the streets and through the alleyways for a while.

 

“Here it is.” Eren opened the door and held it open for me. I looked in the place and went inside. Eren following after and closing the door. The place looked a bit abandoned; there was lots of dust everywhere. “Where is he?” I walked a bit more into the place, still looking around. “Just give him a second; he’ll come after he senses that I’m here.” Eren sits on the couch in the place. “Make yourself comfortable, he usually doesn’t mind.” I nod, sitting on the couch next to him.

 

“So, why are you here exactly? Do you have any clue?” I shook my head, “No, I don’t know why my soul even came out in the first place.” Eren began to think, for a LONG time. I was going to say something else but then someone appeared in the room. I looked to the person. The person was familiar, it was Mikasa. The black-haired girl I saw in the school with Eren. She was a demon too.

 

Mikasa looked to me surprised, than looked to Eren. “Eren, why is there an angel soul in my place?” She seemed very mad and serious. I could almost feel the fiery coming from her tone. Eren looked to Mikasa, smiling. “Yeah, that is the reason why we are here. We need help getting his soul back into his body, and out of this realm. For some reason his soul came into this realm, we do not know how or why. It just did.” Mikasa looked to me again, hatred in her eyes. She didn’t like me, I could tell just by looking at her. Mikasa then looked away from us, sighing.

 

“I guess I’ll help. However, this is the only time I’ll help an angel. Only because you asked it of me, Eren.” Eren smiled brighter at Mikasa, “Thank you, Mikasa. Helps us out a lot.” Mikasa rolled her eyes. She then looks to me.

 

“If we are going to put you back in your body. We first need to get you to your realm. That will take a while. By the time we get you there it will be a day in your realm.” My eyes widen, a day. A fucking DAY. I can’t wait that long. What would the others say? What would the others do? They must think I’m in a coma or something by the time I get back. “Is there any faster way?” “No, there is not. We are jumping from realm to realm. It is difficult with a non-demon species coming along.” Eren puts his hand on my shoulder, I look to him. “It’ll be alright. One day won’t do anything.” I guess he was right; the worst thing hat could happen was Hange examining my body. Wait… that is actually a bad thing.

 

“I’ll get the things needed. You guys wait here.” Mikasa exits the room into a different one. Eren smiles to me reassuringly. “Trust me, it’ll be fine.” I sigh, “I know. I know. Don’t need to say it again.” I look down to the ground. “I’m just worried about my friends. What are they thinking right now?” “I’m sure they are worried, but that is more of a reason to do what you can to get back. Even if you need to wait.” I nod, he was right. I needed to calm down. I’m sure they are fine, my body is fine, everything is okay there. I then look to Eren.

 

I then remember what I wanted to ask Eren before. I guess now is the time to ask him. “Eren, by the way. I have something to ask you.” Eren looks to me, confused and waiting for me to ask the question. “I realized, you’re a demon but in an angel school. How is that possible? How are you not caught?” Eren sighs, looking down. “I figured you’d ask that sooner or later.” Eren gets up and looks at a picture on the wall. I was confused; he knew I was going to ask. Why didn’t he just tell me then? “You really want to know?” “Yes, I do. Please, tell me. I’m getting worried.” I really was getting worried. Eren seemed off right now. Something must be up to have Eren be like this.

 

“There is two reasons why I am in that school. I guess I’ll tell you the most important one first.” I get up and go to Eren, he looks to me. His face has a serious expression. “There is someone dangerous in that school. Someone I let out into your realm, he is hiding among the angels. Changed everyone’s memories to make people think he belongs. It is my job to catch him.” I was surprised. Someone dangerous hiding among the angels? Changing their memories? That’s possible. “Who is this person?” “I don’t know myself. Mikasa and Armin are helping me in finding them. I do not know what they look like right now, they changed their face with their powers. I only know their name, but they sure aren’t using it to be introduced to the school. I have no leads on where he is there. I only know he killed that person on my first day.”

 

That person on his first day? He means the one that was found in lunch. The person killed them. How strong was this demon? That was a B Class angel trainer. This must be why this demon is dangerous. What is the second reason? I was now scared to ask what the second reason was. Would it be as serious as the first?

 

“What’s the second reason?” Eren’s expression changed to a lighter, happier face. He smiled a big smile to me. “The second reason… Is you.” I suddenly hear my heart beating, almost out of my chest. I felt myself blush. “M-Me?” Eren chuckles, “Yes, you. I wanted to talk to you ever since I left you. Get to know you again.” He seriously came to an angel school with me as one of the reasons why? “Why for me though? Couldn’t you talk to me outside of school?” “School was a reason for me to get close to you.” “That’s too much.” “Nothing is too much for you.” My heart feels weird, some other parts of me too. This is getting too much for me to handle. I could tell I was red as a tomato already. Anymore and I’ll turn INTO one. Why was Eren so fucking nice… and charming… and hot, okay this is getting too much for my thoughts.

 

Mikasa comes back into the room with things in her hands. She dropped them on the table and I turn around to look at her. “Okay both of you, enough flirting. Let’s get to the reason why you’re here. Then the angel can leave this realm in piece. It is throwing the balance in the realm off.” Mikasa glares at me, she defiantly doesn’t like me. “Mikasa, don’t be so mean to Levi. You know how much value he has.” _‘Value? What value?’_ “I know, I know. Let’s just get to this.” Eren nods and goes to Mikasa, helping her setting everything up. I didn’t know how to put everything together, so I just watched.

 

The thing I was confused about was that he said I had _“value.”_ What does that mean? Why do I have value to them? Is there something I’m missing? Maybe something I don’t know. I’ll ask him later like I always do. Right now, we need to focus on this.

 

After a few minutes, they finish making something. It was a tiny switch. It looked useless, but I knew that wasn’t the case. Sometimes, the smallest and useless things have the greatest value. That’s what I’ve learned, I don’t remember where. “Okay, you ready Levi? It’ll take a while for us to teleport in the other realm. However, for us it’ll be a few seconds.” I nod at Eren, walking to him and Mikasa. I look at the device as Mikasa held it, getting ready to activate it.

 

“You guys ready?” Eren and I both mod at Mikasa, signaling we are both ready. She then flips the switch, and then a flash of light appeared. After it looked as if I was in a vortex of wormhole of some sort. It felt like my whole body was being ripped apart atom by atom. It hurt a bunch.

 

Then, everything went dark. The same dark that was here before.


	7. Stuck with the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, with the help of Eren and Mikasa, gets back to his realm. There, he tries to find his body. However, when he gets to it, will he be able to go back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure in the story is getting better or worse. Please tell me in the comments. If it isn't, tell me and I'll rewrite to make it better. I am not sure how good my ideas are.

After what seemed like a few seconds, I end up in the same place I was in before. I could tell it was my realm. The air around me put less pressure on my head then the demon realm. After a second, Eren and Mikasa showed up next to me, in the same place they were before.

 

“Here we are your realm, well, your version of it at least. Everything looks the same as the demon realm, only thing different is that the demon realm has only demons. This realm has all species. It’s an exact copy in surroundings.” Mikasa then was cut off by Eren, “Mikasa, I don’t think he wants an explanation of the realms. He might want to get back into his own body. Then you can explain everything.” Mikasa looks to Eren, nodding. She then looks to me. “Yes, I forgot. Where were you last in your body?” “My place, I was with my friends.” Okay, then let’s go there first. We might find out where your body is from there.”

 

Eren and I nod at Mikasa’s plan, then started walking down to where my place is. Mikasa told me how I needed to get back into my body again. It was complicated. However, I understood. If that’s what I need to do, I’ll do it. It doesn’t harm anyone, so it’s all good.

 

After about 30 minutes of walking, we finally get to my place. We were farther away than I thought. I guess I’m not used to not having my car to drive around. We walk up to the door. “I don’t have the keys, so we’ll just have to knock.” I looked to the door and tried to knock on it. Only to faze through it. “Huh?”

 

“Since you’re from this realm, you will be just like a ghost would until you get back in your body. It’s good we can still see you, for now. If we don’t hurry you may just end up a lost soul.” I looked to Mikasa immediately, so did Eren. “I never knew about this. Mikasa, why didn’t you tell us?” Eren sounded serious, I knew why. I would be more scared then anything though. I didn’t want to be a lost soul. “I didn’t want you guys to freak out, like you are now. However, you figured out he can’t touch anything, so I might as well clear it up.” That is true, you can’t really hide me being untouchable. It was better she told me, but still, this makes the matter even worse.

 

“We just need to hurry, don’t worry, we have a day left. That is more than enough time.” I nodded, calming down. If we found Petra, Hange or Erwin they could help us get me to my body faster. I guess that’s why we are knocking first.

 

“I’ll knock, if they are there they’ll answer.” Eren goes to the door, I move back so he can get to it without me in the way. Even though he can knock on the door right through me, it would be very weird, especially for me. Eren knocks on the door, about three times, the usual number of times. After about a minute Erwin opens the door. He looks to Eren and scowls a bit, “What do you want?” That was weird, he isn’t looking at me. Could he not see me? I look to Eren and Mikasa, who acted normally. However, I could tell by Mikasa’s expression while looking at Erwin that I was right.

 

“Hey, Erwin. Listen, I know we aren’t on good terms; however, I didn’t see Levi at school. I wanted to know if he was alright.” Erwin glares at Eren, “He is fine, and none of your concern.” “He kind of is, he is one of my first friends here.” “You are not his friend, we are. Just leave him alone. You’ll only cause trouble for him.” I got very mad at this. Why was Erwin so mean to Eren? There was no need to be. I wanted to hit him then and there, but then Petra came out.

 

“Oh, Eren, hey! Are you here because of Levi?” We all look to Petra, she had her usual calm, happy face on. However, I could tell she was very worried under the mask. I’m sure the others could too. Plus she looks tired, did she stay up all night? Eren smiles to Petra and nods, “Yes, I am. I want to check up on him. Mikasa, my friend, wants to see him as well. She met him before.” Petra looks to Mikasa, “Hello Mikasa, it is nice to meet you. Hange, Erwin and I were just about to head to the hospital where Levi is. You can come with. We have enough space in the car for both of you.” Mikasa and Eren nod, Erwin scowled again and went inside to get something. I swear I’m going to kill Erwin when I get back in my body.

 

Hange then comes to the door, walking out and looking at Eren and Mikasa. “Oh, Eren, you coming along with us? That’s awesome!” _‘She didn’t even give Eren time to reply…’_ Eren fake laughed, “Yeah, I am. Mikasa, my friend, is coming along too.” Hange looks to Mikasa, “Oh! You’re in my 7 th period class!” Everyone was shocked by this, expect for Mikasa. Mikasa just sighs, “Yes, hello Hange. We have talked once. However, I will be honest and say it was unpleasant.” “I kind of knew, I get that a lot! Well, enough talking, we can talk in the car! I want to visit Levi, we don’t know if he woke up yet or not.” Petra nods, going to the car and unlocking it. Hange gets in the front passenger’s seat right away.

 

Erwin steps out of the house and closes the door, seeing everyone getting in the car. He goes to it and looks to Eren and Mikasa, “Well you coming in or not?” “We are, you get in first though.” I was confused, why does Erwin have to be first? Erwin glares at Eren, not trusting him. However, he opens the car door and goes in, sliding to the other side so Mikasa and Eren can come in.

 

Mikasa looks to me, seeing they cannot hear us while waiting for us to go in, well, them to go in. They don’t know I’m coming along. It’s kind of funny, having your friends not see you. It can give you an advantage. “Levi, they will be able to hear you, but not see you. So, make sure you don’t speak, unless you really want them to know you’re here. I forgot to tell you this.” I nod to Mikasa, “I got it, don’t speak. Easy enough.” Mikasa nods, walking to the car and getting in, Eren does too, right after. I walked up and saw there was no room for me.

 

Eren pats his lap without them knowing. _‘So this is why he wanted to be on the side… Sneaky bastard.’_ I sigh, I really didn’t want to do this. Well, I did, but it was embarrassing. However, if I make them wait the others will wonder why they aren’t closing the door. There are no other options either. I enter the car, Eren closing the door after I sit down on his lap. I blushed from being on his lap, HIS LAP. What the hell am I doing. _‘So glad they can’t see me… If they did Hange would be going crazy, Erwin would be freaking out and Petra would be taking pictures. Cause, that’s the typical them.’_

 

Eren look up at me and smiles, to the others it looks like he’s looking out the window. _‘Again… So glad they can’t see me.’_ Mikasa looks at us for a second, glaring at me. Then she turns back to the front of the car, acting natural like she didn’t glare at me at all. Why does she hate me so much?

 

“So, Eren, how did you know something was wrong with Levi?” I looked to Erwin, who was looking at Eren. He was waiting for the answer to his question. I was surprised he asked him that. “I saw he wasn’t at school today, so I got worried. Also, I don’t know, I just felt like something was wrong. I guess it was instinct.” “Well, when you really care about someone, you get connected with them in some way. So, it isn’t that surprising.” I looked to Petra, I didn’t know she believed in stuff like that. She never told me anything like that before. Maybe she just found about it.

 

After about 20 minutes of them driving and talking, we got to the hospital. Everyone got out of the car and I looked at the bit, white building in front of me. I have never been to a hospital before, I guess now I can see what it’s like. I follow the others in the hospital, looking around the lobby. It had a bunch of seats, probably for waiting.

 

Petra went to the desk, I followed her to see what was going on. “Hello, we are here to see Levi Ackerman.” The lady at the desk nodded and typed something into the computer. “Room 102” the lady said, smiling a fake smile at Petra. “Thank you, mam.” Petra left the desk and went to the others.

 

“Let’s go. He is in room 102.” The others nod, I then look to Eren and Mikasa. They were signaling me to quickly go, so I then started to run to the room my body was in. In about 1 minute, a record for me, I ended up in my room.

 

My body was laying on a hospital bed, with things hospitals usually use for patients put on it. I was also in a hospital gown. I went to it, looking down at it. I looked peaceful in my sleep, that wasn’t really just a sleep.

 

I sighed, _‘Guess I’ll need to start.’_ I closed my eyes and put my hand on my body’s forehead. I tried to connect our thought process, if I did it’d be easier to get in. I successfully did that, my head was empty in my body, not surprising sense its soul wasn’t there.

 

I focused on the memories I had, the emotions I had and even what I felt while in my body. I could feel the air around me as I concentrated, I could tell it was beginning to work. I kept on doing it; however, something was missing. I felt like that thing that was missing, was the same thing I felt when I was in that light from before. I didn’t know what it was, not that I really could.

 

I tried even harder, but it was no use. However, I couldn’t stop trying. _‘Let me in, body! If I don’t go in you’ll die along with me!’_ trying to make it let me in, however, didn’t work. Not like I thought it would, I just had a hope that it would. It was not clear, I couldn’t go in my body. Whatever was keeping me from my body, had to do with this feeling that something was missing.

 

I heard the door open, I looked to see everyone walking in. I saw Eren and Mikasa look at me confused of why I wasn’t in my body. “Here he is… Looks like he is still sleeping.” Petra went to my body and looked at it, sitting down in a chair next to the bed it was on.

 

Eren continues to look at me, he gestures me to follow him. “I’m going to talk with Mikasa outside for a second.” Eren walks to the door, Mikasa following him. I follow as well, wondering how to tell him I can’t get in my body again. We get outside the room and in a more private place to talk. “Why aren’t you in your body yet?” “I can’t get in!” “How can you now get in?” “I don’t know myself! Whenever I try I feel like something is missing and it stops me from going in.” Eren stops and thinks about what I said, trying to find a reason why.

 

“Maybe your soul came out, to find what you’re missing?” Eren and I look to Mikasa, we were both confused. “What do you mean?” I walk closer to Mikasa. “If you feel like you’re missing something, your soul might have thought if you broke free of restrictions, you’d find what you needed to fill in a empty space faster. So, it forced itself out of your body. The thing it was looking for may have been in the demon world, so it went there first.” My eyes widened. That could really happen. If that were true, what would I be missing. I don’t get why I’d feel like this. I’ve been fine until now.

 

I looked to Eren, who was also surprised. “Then, if we find what he’s missing, he can go back in his body?” “That is correct. He needs to realize what he is missing and have it in a tight hold around his heart, so go back. However, it will take a while. By the time we find it, Levi may already be a lost soul. Forever wondering this realm unseen and unheard.” This was getting way too serious for me. I was taken out of my body, can’t get back in, now I need to find something _“missing”_ from my life to get back in, before I become a lost soul. Why would my soul even do this to itself? Was it that important? It couldn’t be. Nothing is more important than my life. Nothing is more important… Right?

 

“Should we tell the others? They may be able to help.” Mikasa and Eren look to me. They seemed to be thinking hard about what I said. “If you want to tell them you can. However, it will freak them out more than they already are. Also, your soul felt restricted in your body, even though in your body it has the same things available to it as now. The restrictions might have been the things around you. In this case, it may be your friends, or school, or anything around your body. We can’t risk having the restrictions coming back, or we will never find what your soul is looking for.” I sighed, she was right. I guess I’ll just have to be in a coma to my friends.

 

“Well, let’s go back to the room. We are with them to visit after all.” Eren started walking to the door, Mikasa was after him. I followed, my mind, however, was somewhere else.

 

This was all getting too much for me. I was overwhelmed with everything going on, I could almost faint. If souls can even faint, that is. I needed to focus though, I’ve already made my first goal. That goal is..

 

Find what is missing. The missing piece. What my soul is looking for.


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes out to find what he was missing, before he runs into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was doing something. Hope you don't mind.

The next hour has been boring to me. All they were doing was talk to each other about, well, me. Eren asked them how I ended up like this, for more information. All they said was that I was feeling bad, or looking bad, and then I suddenly fainted. That was all they knew. They got Erwin right after, luckily he didn’t go to sleep yet, so he could help them. I just sat on the bed next to my body, listening to them bicker on. It was getting pretty boring, Mikasa and Eren looked at me once or twice, but that was it.

 

I then remembered, I didn’t NEED to be here. I needed to find out what my missing piece is. I might as well start now. I got up and waved bye to Mikasa and Eren, seeing them surprised as I walk through the door. It was pretty cool how I could do that, makes things a whole lot easier. I walked around the halls, remembering the way to go to get out of this maze of a hospital. Seriously, it’s so easy to get lost in this place. After about 3 minutes I got to the lobby, it was a lot slower this time. However, I was running while going to the room, it makes sense.

 

I exit the hospital and looks around at the surroundings. I remembered the streets of the city, so I wasn’t lost, that was a good thing. I guess always running around the town helps in situations like this.

 

I start to walk away from the hospital, looking back to the window of my room. I saw Eren looking down at he a bit worried. I smiled to him, silently letting him know it was going to be fine. He can be so easy to worry, it’s not like anything could even happen to me. I could see him sigh then go away from the window. The place he was before now replaced with emptiness.

 

I wanted Eren to look at me again for some reason. I didn’t know why. Something inside me wanted to back, or to be closer to me. To be as close to me as possible. I didn’t know why these feelings were coming on now. I had other things to worry about. It not like… No, it couldn’t be it. I turned around, walking away from the big, white building more.

 

I finally get far enough away to focus on the task. I walk around the streets, but in reality, I didn’t know where to even begin. I looked around more, suddenly seeing a place that caught my eye. It looked… Weird. On the sign, it said ‘Physic readings’ in big letters. I never really believed in these people. However, something made me want to go in and get one. However, they wouldn’t even be able to see me.

 

I sigh, seeing that if I don’t go it’ll only haunt me and make me come back. I start to slowly walk closer to the building. The closer it got, the weirder the place looked. However, the look didn’t matter. I just needed to go in. The inside may be different. I get to the door, then I go through it, didn’t really need to bother opening the door. I couldn’t touch it anyway. I then got into this weird room with a bunch of different colored curtains and things. It was somewhat calming in a way. At least it wasn’t boring inside.

 

“I’ve been expecting you.” I look to a red-haired woman with weirdly colored eyes. One eye was blue and the other was green, she was looking straight at me. It was surprising, she could actually see me. “You can see me?” “Yes, I can. Before you ask, no, I am not a demon. I can see souls and spirits, it’s part of the job.” This was very weird; I was even going to ask that. Well, even if she could see me, I still don’t know if any of the things she’ll say to me is true. She could have a power to see, though. That was possible in this world of power.

 

“Sit down, I can tell you have been through a lot in one day. Your soul is also restless; you must be on some type of quest.” This was starting to get freaky now. I knew I shouldn’t of come here. However, I am desperate for answers. Might as well go with it.

 

I sit down on a chair that is in front of a table with some sort of crystal in the middle. It wasn’t a ball like the stories; it was a white, glowing crystal that was about the size of my hand. The woman sat on the other side, looking at me. She was trying to see something in me, I could tell.

 

“So, tell me, why exactly are you here?” I sighed, if she was going to ask I might as well tell her. “I have a task at the moment. I need to find something I am missing. The thing my soul is restless for. Like a missing piece in a way. Only when I find it will I be able to get back in my body. I’m running out of time quickly. I need all the help I can get.” She stared at me for a second, before looking down to the crystal. “I cannot give you a full answer that you’ll need to find out yourself. However, I can give you a clue to where you can find what your missing. The future holds many ways, if you want the fastest way I’ll tell you.”

 

This all seemed too real. She must want me to pay her if she does. “What is the price?” “No need to worry about that right now. You are in a crisis. You can pay me when you get back into your body. Time is not friendly; it will go by quickly, no matter what you do. If you want to get to where you want to be, before time runs out, we need to start now. Before the time for that future passes.” I nodded, she was right. We needed to get this over with quickly.

 

She looked to the crystal, picking it up and holding it in front of our faces in the middle of the table. She then gets something out of a bag next to her and sets it on the crystal before putting it back down. She started mumbling something I couldn’t hear, before taking my hand and placing it on the crystal. It felt like it was taking some of my energy.

 

She then smiles, “I found out where you’ll need to go.” I look to her, surprised. Did she really find out? She couldn’t have, no one can see the future that fast. If she could, what the hell was she? She couldn’t of been human. Maybe an angel or a demon? “Really? Where do I need to go?” “You’ll need to go to an alley on Rose Street. It is the one in between the bakery and the ice cream stand. If you go far enough, you may just get a surprise, which is when you’ll find what you are looking for.” I take my hand off the crystal and stand up. She stands as well, looking at me seriously. I could tell she had something important to tell me. Therefore, I stayed in my place, looking at her. She then lightens up, beginning to speak as calmly as she could.

 

“But, we warned, this way is fast. Therefore, it comes at a risk of your life. If you do not get there fast enough, you may just die. If you get there at the time of 5:00 exactly, you’ll be able to find what you’re looking for. If you do, there is still a consequence, which I cannot tell you. You’ll need to find out for yourself.” I look at her surprised, was she really warning me about such bad consequences? I look at the time, it was 4:40. It would take 10 minutes to get to the street, 5 to get to the alley. I’m 5 minutes early, depending on how fast I get there.

 

“Do you still want to do it this way?” I think for a second. The risk is at a dangerous level, the consequence I didn’t like either. However, it may be the fastest way. The faster the better. The other ways may be a while from now. I only have about 6 hours left until it’s been a full day. That is my time limit. I sigh; I didn’t want to risk being a lost soul. Dying is better than being a lost soul forever alone in sorrow. “Yes, I’ll take this way. Thank you, for everything you have done for me. I promise I’ll pay you when I get back into my body.” The woman smiles at me. “You don’t need to pay me. It’s free this one time. Call it… First time discount.” “Thank you. Take care!” I run out of the place, through the door once again.

 

I sigh when I walk a few steps away. I am not sure if I should accept her information; however, it’s the only lead I have to follow. I’m sure the others don’t have anything either. I start to head off to Rose Street, kind of speed walking, but at the same time not really.

 

After about 10 minutes, as I predicted, I got to the street with the alley I needed to be at. I don’t really know where this alley is, since I never go to the bakery or ice cream stand, but I think I have an idea or two of where it might be. I’ve been here before; it was downtown so it was regular for me to be here.

 

I walk while looking around; I never actually looked at the place. I was usually in a hurry whenever I was here. In addition, this is the place where I once was hit by a car, so it isn’t that usual for me to look around here. It was a very popular place with big buildings, a bunch of businesses and mostly work places. It was hard and expensive to get a place for business here, so there being a bakery here was surprising. Maybe it owned by a wealthy company?

 

After about 7 minutes, since I couldn’t find the alley, I finally found it. I actually got there in time, since I spent 3 minutes more talking on the shop. I got lucky I guess. I slowly walked in the alley, looking around as the ceilings and walls of the two places in between blocked the sun. I soon realized this was like one of those alleyways; I got a bit uncomfortable here. I didn’t feel safe. That is natural though, it is a dark alleyway that not a lot of people go into. I felt like I was in one of those horror movies while I walked deeper and deeper in. While it got darker and darker. I was glad a little sun light was showing, or I’d might just walk out.

 

I then suddenly feel like I’m being watched, I stop in my tracks. I then look around; something was watching me, I knew it. I didn’t know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. Saying that I am in an alley, it’s a bad thing. I hear something behind me and I turn around to see someone in all black looking at me. They had black hair, I couldn’t see their eyes. However, I could tell they were not safe to be around. I could hey my subconscious yelling at me to run. However, for some reason my feet weren’t moving. I wasn’t moving. I was just standing there looking at this mystery person. My body wasn’t obeying me telling it to move. What was going on?

 

“I never thought someone would come to my alley, must be my lucky day. I was getting kind of bored.” _‘Bored? What the hell do you think I would do about that?’_ “You must be confused. Don’t worry, that’s natural. Also, you not being able to move, that’s my fault. You were easy to stop since your just a soul. Makes it easier for me.” “Who are you? What do you want?” “Who I am? None of your concern. What I want is something I can’t answer. I’m not sure myself. However, Jeager hasn’t been giving me souls lately. Therefore, I guess I’m hungry. Maybe I can eat you?” Jeager? Is he talking about Eren? Why would he know Eren? Why would he be getting souls from Eren?

 

It then came to me. He might be another one of Eren’s species. If that’s so, I may just be in deep trouble right now. I remember that they eat souls for years in their life. He must want to eat me. This is bad, am I going to die? Did I come too early or too late?

 

“You’re one of those rare demon species he told me about.” The guy walks closer to me. “So you know of us? Then it saves me the trouble of explaining everything, from you asking why I’ll be eating you. The others kept asking.”

 

“Why are you eating though? Eren doesn’t have to.” The guy laughs, “I guess that’s what his fake name is. Let me tell you, he doesn’t need the years. He has over a million years” My eyes widen. Over a million years on his life? How many souls did he eat? “How?” “He ate a lot. He used to be one of the most dangerous demons. However, some time ago he just stopped out of nowhere. He stopped eating, feeding on souls. He must be starving right now. I take pity on him.”

 

Starving?  Is souls the only food source Eren has? If that’s the case… How hungry is he right now? Me being a soul must of made him go crazy. Did I burden him?

 

I snap out of my thoughts when I see the demon walking to me. “I’ve had enough talking. Let’s get to me feeding and you dying.” I start to get a little more scared as he took each step towards me. I couldn’t even move myself. This must be the hold they can have on souls. When he get to me, I tightly close my eyes, trying to find a way to stay alive.

 

However, before the demon could do anything to me, something knocks him to the ground from behind him. I open one of my eyes and look to what knocked him down. I opened my other eye and they widened in shock as I looked to see Eren.

 

“Eren?” I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Why was Eren here? The demon looked to Eren, annoyed and angry he stopped him from feeding. “The hell, Jeager? Why are you helping this soul? Aren’t we supposed to eat, not save?” “That is you and everyone else. I am different now, ever since I met Levi.” My head started to spin around in circles. I am the reason why he changed. The reason why he isn’t feeding? It is killing him though. This couldn’t go on. I needed to talk to him about it.

 

“You him this guy? What the hell, man, we used to be friends. Now your weak, you help angel souls, you have turned light.” This seemed to get Eren mad. He kicks the demon in the wall and punches him in the gut. I was rather frightened by this side of Eren. I never seen him so mad. “I have not turned light. I never will. However, something important is about to happen. You wouldn’t ever understand. You’re just dirty under my shoe.” I was then more confused than frightened. I never seen this side of Eren, he seems to nice to ever do this or say things like that to someone. What was going on?

 

By the time I snapped out of it, the demon was unconscious. I looked to Eren, who walked to me. “I think you can move now. His powers should of lost hold on you when he went unconscious.” I nod and try to move my arm. It works and I am able to move around again, finally. I look to Eren, who smiles at me like nothing happened. I never got how he could move on from something so quickly. I hang on the burden for days. He needs to show me how to forget about things sometime. It’d help me out a lot. Especially when Hange annoyed me before I try.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here fast enough. It was hard to find you in the crowd.” “No, it’s perfectly fine. I don’t mind. I’m just glad you’re here.” Eren chuckles, happy I said that. He is such a happy person; it must be rare to see him in a bad mood. I might just forget what he said before, he may of just been mad that demon tried to harm me.

 

I then remember what the demon said before; I look at Eren in the eyes. He looks confused. “What is it?” I might as well tell him what I learned. “That demon told me… That if you didn’t eat souls for a while you’d starve and eventually die. Is that true?” Eren’s eyes widen, it then changes to a sad, regretful look. I got the sadness, but why was there regret in there mix with it? Did something happen? “Yes, that is true.” Eren looks away from me. “How long have you not eaten?” “Ever since I met you. So 12 or 13 years.” My eyes widened, I began to get worried. He hasn’t eaten in so long; he must be going crazy right now.

 

“You need to eat. If you don’t you’ll die!” Eren then looks to me again. His expression serious and his eyes full of anger from what it looks to me. “I don’t want to eat. I don’t want to start to get addicted to it and eat more than needed. Eating souls come at a price! It is like cigarettes for humans, you can’t stop. It was a miracle I even stopped all those years ago!” I cut off Eren, going serious myself as well. “However, if you don’t you’ll starve to death! I don’t care if you continue eating them, as long as you live! I don’t want to see you die, just because you met me! It’d be as if I killed you. So, please, don’t die and eat. Either eat souls or find another source of food that’ll keep you alive!”  Eren’s expression went to surprise. I was surprised at myself too, however, I didn’t care. He needed to eat, that is final. I don’t care what he says about it.

 

Eren sighs, “Fine. I’ll find another way that doesn’t kill anyone. I don’t want anyone else to die at my hands.” I nod; at least he was willing to now try to find out a way to continue living. I didn’t want him to die.

 

I then realized, if he died I wouldn’t be able to go on. He was now a part of my life. He was now a part of me. I like having him around. It makes me feel safe and at peace. I didn’t care about his past or his bad sides. It was all a part of him. I loved him.

 

Something inside me clicked just then, a vision of my body twitching at the hospital in the room came up in my mind. I began to feel like I was going further and further away. I looked to Eren, realizing I wasn’t even looking at him. I saw he was shocked about something.

 

“Eren, something is going on. We need to get to my body. Now!” Eren nods at what I said. I began to run out of the alleyway, Eren following me, and we started to run to the hospital. However, it was somewhat hard to even run in this condition. Something is me was tingling, and I wasn’t sure what. Whatever it was, I felt like it was affecting my body as well.

 

We got to the hospital and I ran through the doors of the hospital, Eren following behind me as we went into the hospital room my body was in. I went to my body and looked to it, seeing it twitching. I then realized everyone else was here as well. They were shocked to see my body twitching, and a bit worried.

 

I then had a voice in my head to go in my body. I felt like it was rushing for some reason. I obeyed it. I put my hand on my body’s forehead and connected our thoughts. I did the same exact thing I did last time. This time, however, it was different. I felt my body pulling my soul in. It actually hurt a bit, but then it went dark.

 

I then saw light all around me. I saw the same light as before. I looked around, feeling something different in it. It felt safer, warmer; it had a lot more emotions in the light. The missing piece was found, I knew what it was now. I won’t tell anyone, however, I knew what it was. I’ll never forget it either.

 

The light disappeared and it was replaced with darkness. I realized my eyes were closed and I was lying down. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of the hospital room. I looked around, and saw the things of the room around me. I did a sigh of relief; I was in my body again. The plan worked, thankfully.

 

I was in the same body, had the same mind. However, something felt better in the air around me. I felt lighter; something was lifted off my shoulders. I guess the missing piece that was now found really was putting some stress on me. My soul did the right choice, even if it was dangerous.

 

Now that I found out the missing piece, I will never let it go.

 

Because letting it go would be bad for both of us.


	9. The Bonds and Secrets We Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is now back in his body, he goes to visit Eren in the hospital when he finds out he is hurt. However, what will come out of this visit? Will it be good, or will it be bad? Will it change everything forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy that I finished this earlier today. So there was NO rushing. I had time to proofread, edit, all that good stuff. So, I hope you all enjoy this! This may be the only time I add a chapter this early, so enjoy it!

I slowly got up and looked around; it appeared to be a different time then when I got in my body. It was morning. My soul must have taken a while to fully go inside my body. I didn’t mind though. I was just happy I was back IN my body.

 

I got up off the hospital bed and went to the window, looking out of it. I was right it was morning. The sun had just come up. The sky was a mixture or pink and orange from the sun just peeking out of the horizon. It was actually somewhat pretty.

 

I heard the door open, breaking me out of my gaze at the sky. I looked to the person who walked in, seeing a man in a doctors outfit. He seemed surprised. “Mr. Ackerman, I see you are up. You must be confused. I shall explain.” I nodded, going with it. It would be weird if I knew everything that happened; they think I was asleep that whole time. The doctor told me everything, I replied as if I usually would to it. After a brief explanation, he left the room, leaving me alone.

 

I sighed, lying on the bed. It was quite surprising how much time has gone by. It has been 3 days since I got back in my body. It didn’t feel like that at all. Of course, it wouldn’t for me. I was unconscious for half of it anyway. Therefore, in whole, I was asleep for 5 days to everyone else. I heard the door open again, seeing a nurse come in. “Mr. Ackerman. We need to take some tests just to see if you are okay. We would also like to know who to contact about you waking.” I thought of who they should call and got three answers to the question in my head. “There are three people. My uncle, the place I live, and someone else. I’ll give their numbers to you.” The nurse nodded, giving me a pen and paper, I wrote down the numbers and gave the pen and pencil back to her. “Thank you, Mr. Ackerman. Please rest while we get the tests ready.” The nurse left the room and I laid back down on the bed. Waiting to begin testing.

 

_************One Hour Later************ _

After a BUNCH, and I mean a bunch, of tests they finally establish that I’m in no danger of anything. They then lead me back to my room for one more night, just to be sure. It felt like forever when my friends and uncle finally came in. However, I didn’t see Eren. I wonder where he is. The doctors said they were able to contact him. Did something happen?

 

“Levi!” Petra ran into the room and tackle hugged me before the others could even get through the doorframe. Hange and Erwin came in and hugged me with Petra after they got to me. “Levi, we are SO happy you’re safe! I thought you were actually in a coma.” “Yeah, yeah, you can get off me now.” Petra and the rest stop hugging me. Kenny laughed, “That’s Levi for you. Doesn’t like to be showed love, even after being in a coma for almost a week.” Kenny walked to me and everyone else.

 

“Yeah, we know.” Hange looked to me, “You should accept things once and a while Levi!” “I’ll only do that to the grim reaper.” “Don’t be like that Levi!” “Hange, give it up. He doesn’t want to be shown affection.” Erwin chuckled a bit, Hange pouting after. Petra just laughed at the conversation. I had to admit, I missed being able to talk and be seen by everyone. At least it wasn’t boring around here with them around.

 

“By the way, everyone. Where is Eren?” Everyone stopped laughing, talking, and looked to me. They all had faces they worried me a bit. Kenny was the first to speak up. “Eren… He got into some fight. He is hurt pretty badly. He is in this hospital right now.” My eyes widened and I immediately stood up. Erwin immediately replied to me standing up all of a sudden. “Levi, he is fine. There is no need to see him. You’re more important.” “Before you say I am more important than him, you might want to actually get to know him Erwin. All you do is be mean to him; it is actually starting to get annoying. There is a need to see him, you wouldn’t understand if I told you.” I walked passed Erwin, his face looked so surprised, there was a bit of annoyance in it as well. However, I didn’t care. I needed to see Eren. I didn’t care what it took to see him.

 

I walked out of my room, Kenny and the rest following me. All but Erwin. “What is his room number?” I looked to everyone behind me. “Umm… He is in room 215. It’s upstairs.” Kenny pointed to the elevator. I nodded and walked to it. Automatically pressing the up button once I got to it. “Levi, I don’t think the doctors would be very happy about you moving around like this.” “I don’t care, I’m fine. They are just keeping me here to be sure. However, it would happen again. I assure you on that.” Petra seemed surprised about my reply. All of them were surprised. Kenny smiled though, for some odd reason I don’t know.

 

“Don’t try to stop him, guys. He made up his mind. Let’s go, he needs to talk with Eren privately I’m pretty sure.” The others look to Kenny surprised, but before I could look to him as well, the elevator opens. I automatically go in and press the button to the next floor. I look to Kenny and the others before the door closes and the elevator starts going up. I was surprised Kenny actually had me go alone. It was weird enough he smiled out of nowhere for some random reason. Kenny has been acting weird every since he was shown Eren. The hell was going on with him?

 

I didn’t have enough time to think it over in the elevator, because the door opened in front of me. I got out of the elevator and looks around. I saw a help desk and went to it, not knowing which way to go to Eren’s room. “Excuse me, miss?” The women at the desk looked away from the computer to me. She smiled, “One second…” She went back to her computer and typed a few more things in. “Done. What is it you need?” The woman went to me. “Yes, umm, I need to know which way to go for room 215, please.” “Room 215… I believe that is down that way.” The woman pointed to the way the room should be. I smiled to her, “Thank you, mam. Have a nice day!” I started to speed walk through the halls to where the room is.

 

After a bit I finally got to where room 215 was, I looked through the small window on the door, seeing Eren laying there asleep. I slowly open the door, making sure I don’t make too much noise, and go in the room, closing the door behind me. I then walk to the bed Eren is lying in. I sit down on a chair next to it, looking at Eren worried.

 

“Eren… I hope you’re alright. I don’t know what happened, but I hope you get better.” I then saw Eren doing a little smile. I then knew he was awake. “Eren, open your eyes. You’re up and we both know it.”

 

Eren chuckles a bit, open his eyes and looking to me with a big smile. He seemed relieved, “I’m glad you’re back in your body. I was worried when you didn’t wake up, you know.” “You don’t need to be worried. I am more worried about you right now, Eren. What happened? Why are you like this?” Eren’s face went a bit less happy as he slowly sat up, wincing a bit from his scars.

 

“I got in a fight with that demon I saved you from. He came back for revenge. He came back for you. I couldn’t let him do that. Therefore, I fought him to protect you. I won and he ran, however, I was bruised and scarred after. The doctors came in and saw me, and that’s how I ended up here.” I sighed; he really went through a lot of trouble because of me running into that demon. I guess this was one of the consequences, I feel pretty bad now. “I’m sorry; you didn’t have to do that. It was my fault for taking that method.” “What?” Eren looked confused; I then realized he knew nothing about the woman who helped me get back in my body on time. About how that was the fastest way to get back in my body.

 

“Oh, sorry, I confused you. It’s a long story.” “I have enough time, as you can see. I am kind of bedridden here.” I sighed, he was right; he did have a lot of time on his hands right now. “Well, when I left the hospital. I walked around trying to find out where to begin first to get to my missing piece. I then ran into this physic readings place. There was a woman there who helped me on going to that alleyway, which is where I found my missing piece. It was the fastest way to get to my missing piece, however, it was dangerous. This is one of the consequences there was to choosing that method. There was a risk of me losing my life if something went wrong, too.” Eren sighed, looking down to his legs as he sat on the bed. “Don’t risk your life like that. When I saw you almost get eaten, I was so scared I’d lose you. I didn’t want you to be eaten by that guy.”

 

I was actually surprised Eren cared that much about me. I was happy he worried, very happy actually. I blushed a bit. “Thank you for worrying about me, and for being there to protect me.” Eren looked to me immediately, eyes wide with surprise. He smiled back to me, then slowly went and hugged me. I heard my heart jump a bit when he hugged me. It was so unexpected; I didn’t know what to do. I just hugged him back, closing my eyes and smiling wider.

 

Eren loosened his grip and looked to me, he was smiling happily. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me.  My eyes widened, I heard my heart thumping fast inside my chest. I was confused as to why he’d do this; however, all my thoughts slowly drifted away. I kissed him back.

 

This was like a dream, a very, very good dream that I didn’t want to end. However, I knew it was going to. Nothing that is good lasts for me, which is one thing I knew the most. So, I would make it last, even if I’m hurt in the end. I close my eyes, and then slowly drifted into the sensation of the kiss. I could feel my breath go to pants, and the blood rush to my face as it continues.

 

After a second or two, he pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at me and smiled, “I didn’t think you’d let me do that.” Of course you wouldn’t, I tried to hide that I would. “I guess you were wrong.” I slowly open my eyes, looking to him with a look full of lust. He chuckles, “Don’t look at me like that in a hospital. It gets me excited.” I blushed more when he said that. It got him excited. In what way does it? I was curious to know. Something told me I’d rather not ask. Something in the back on my head. However, my curiosity got the better of me. “In what way?” Eren looked surprised I asked, and then he smirked. I never saw him smirk before. It was actually arousing in a way. “You’ll find out that soon. Don’t worry.” I knew I shouldn’t have asked.

 

I then heard the door open behind us; I looked to the one who came in. It was Kenny. I was surprised he came. Why was he here? Eren just smiled to Kenny. “Hey, Kenny, what brings you here?” I calmed down a bit, going back to the normal me. I didn’t want Kenny to pick up what was going on. “I couldn’t take it anymore.” That got me confused. “What do you mean, Kenny?” I stand up and go to him. He closes the door behind him, locking it. I began to feel like something was definitely up. It was going to go from 0 to 100 in seconds; I just got the feeling it would.

 

Kenny walked to the middle of the room. “Sit down, Levi; I need to talk to both of you.” I nodded, sitting down in the seat I was in before. Eren went serious, “What is it Kenny? Talk to us.” “I know what you are, Eren. I’ve always known what you were, and that you were there with my won when he was younger.” Eren and I both grew surprised. He knew. How could he of known? “How did you know?” Those were the only words I could get out. “It is pretty obvious with that story. I know of your species, Eren. I never liked you around Levi. However, I knew you wouldn’t hurt him.” I grew even more confused. How did Kenny know all of this? What was going on? “And I know he is important to you and your friends. However, I need you to tell him why he is so important. Before he gets hurt, from being clueless of this matter.” Before I get hurt. What does he mean? Why was I so important?

 

I looked to Eren; I was shocked to see he had a bit of fear in his eyes. “Eren?” This couldn’t have been happening. Eren was actually scared, scared to tell me something. He always told me everything. What made this so frightening? I wanted to know. However, knowing would change everything. This is now a question to me.

 

Will I choose to know, or will I choose to be clueless. Both of them have good points to them. However, only one can be chosen. I think the answer was already chosen. It was chosen when Eren opened his mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mean cliffhanger haunts us all!


	10. The Secrets in my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out the truth of what is going on with him. Something that was kept from him for his whole life. However, is something else revealed too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! I wonder what the big secret is? :P

Eren looked to me and began talking. “Yes, you are important to me and my friends. In fact, you are important to all demons. However, you would not remember why. It was you from over a million years ago that was important. Your past life is important.” My eyes widened; my past life. Those exist. What would my past life have to do with this? Eren could tell I was confused. “There is more to the reason why I didn’t eat your soul when you were little. It’s not just because I got attached to you. It was because your soul was reincarnated, striped from its memories and knowledge. Your soul is of the first demon, Levi. The first real demon ever created to exist in this world.” No way, this couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be possible.

 

I got up immediately; I was scared, shocked and worried. “This has to be a mistake! It just has to! Why would his soul be reincarnated as an angel? It makes no sense!” “Levi!” I looked to Kenny; he glared at me, trying to keep me from doing something I couldn’t think of at the moment. “Calm down. Eren wouldn’t know why. Only I would.” “He is right, Levi.” I looked to Eren. “He will explain the parts I can’t. You just have to be calm. It is overwhelming for all of us.” I looked to both of them before sitting back down. I took in a deep breath in and then let it out. They were right, I needed to stay calm. Nothing good can come out of freaking out. “I’m sorry, you can continue.” Kenny nodded and sat down in one of the chairs next to Eren and me.

 

“The reason why you’re an angel now…” I looked to Kenny, waiting for the answer. “Your soul, when the body died, lived on from it being too powerful to die out with the others. The gods saw it wondering around, and began to make a choice of what to do with it. They agreed that it was too powerful to be given to a demon baby, way too powerful. Therefore, they decided to wait a couple hundred years. After those years, they’d reincarnate it. The reason why they waited was so the soul forgot its memories and knowledge. After it forgot they had it reincarnate into an angel baby. Which is you, Levi.”

 

I didn’t get any of this. This was too much to take in at once. I was a powerful demon, then died, after the” _“gods”_ had my soul wait to be reincarnated, after I am, I am here without the memories or knowledge. This seems so simple; however, it seems to be too much at the same time. Why would this happen to me? How COULD this happen to me? I was bound to find out sooner or later, however, I wish it wasn’t now. Not after everything that happened in the past two weeks.

 

I then realized, I was put in the demon dimension before because of my soul. Was that because I was once a demon? However, that could have also been because Eren was there. Maybe it was both reasons. That would make a lot of sense.

 

 _“You don’t realize how much power you have do you?”_ That suddenly popped up in my head. Eren said that when we saw each other in the demon realm. I remember I was confused because of it. _“You know how important he is to us, Mikasa!”_ Eren also said that. Everything was starting to connect in my head now. Everything they said I was confused about, it was about this. It was all leading to this. How could I not have noticed all this was going on? There were so many clues. I just let it slip by me.

 

I also had a sad part of me come out, though. I started to think that maybe Eren only is sticking by me because of my soul being the first demon. I didn’t want to believe that, after everything that has happened between us. However, it would make sense, a lot of sense. This doubt was now getting to me. The more I pushed it away, the more it came back and the more it made sense. I couldn’t escape from it. I didn’t want to ask, either. I was too scared I was right. If I were it’d mean he didn’t really care about me, only about my soul. That would be too much pain to handle.

 

“Levi?” I then realized that I was crying, when I got knocked out of my train of thought by a worried Eren looking to me, calling my name. I looked to him, wiping the tears from my eyes. This doubt was really getting to me, darn it. I need to control myself, hide it like always. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” “Are you sure, Levi? I’m worried. I never saw you cry before.” Darn it, Eren. Just let it go. You’ll make me spill. “I’m fine! Trust me, I’m perfectly fine.” Lying was the only way out of this.

 

Kenny sighed and I looked to him. “Levi, may I talk to you in private please?” I look at Kenny confused, but I nod. Looking to Eren, “one second, Eren.” Eren nods, leaning back on the back of the bed while Kenny and I go to a corner of the room. “What is it, Kenny?” “I don’t trust Eren.” I was surprised; I thought he was fine with him. “What do you mean? Why don’t you trust him?”

 

Kenny sighs and looks to Eren, before looking back to me. “Yes, he does want to protect you. However, we don’t know what his intentions are while protecting you. Some demons do want to kill you, since they want to prove themselves. Others want to protect you, and turn you into a demon so you can rule. There are many intentions they would have with you and your soul. Until I know what his intentions are, I will be keeping a close eye on him.” It was true, we don’t know his intentions. However, does he think Eren would hurt me with them? Even though I do have some doubts, I feel like I can trust Eren. He wouldn’t hurt me. However, that may just be the hopeful me talking.

 

“Even if we don’t know them, I trust Eren. I care for him. I know he cares for me. He wouldn’t harm me. If he wanted to, he had PLENTY of chances to already. Please, have a little faith in him. You may not trust him because he’s a demon; however, I never cared about species in the first place. You already know that.” Kenny lets out a sigh, looking to the ground. “If you say so. I will still keep an eye on him. However, your intuition was never wrong, so I’ll trust him. Just be warned, we don’t know what he wants to do. It could be anything.” I nod, smiling to Kenny. I was glad he was willing to trust Eren. “Let’s go to Eren now.” I go to Eren and Kenny follows me. We get to his bed and I sit back down where I was before.

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Eren smirks, “Was it about me?” “You’ll never know.” I smile to Eren, he chuckles. “It was about me.” “How would you know?” “You’re bad at keeping secrets; the answer is all over your face.” I laugh a bit. “Said the one who can’t even keep the secret that he’s a demon.” “You got me there.”

 

“He’s a demon?” My eyes widen in shock and fear when I hear the voice at the door. I slowly turn to see Petra, Hange and Erwin there. “We came to see what was going on. I guess we heard more then we should of.” Petra slowly backs away to walk out to door, however, Hange ran to Eren. “Oh my titan, you’re a demon! This is so cool; I have so many things to ask you!” “Please no questions…” Eren seems a bit worried.

 

I looked to Erwin and saw him fuming, this was to be expected. He stomped over to us. “He is a demon and you didn’t even tell us! Why would you keep this from us! We were hanging out with a demon this whole time and none of us knew but you! I knew something was wrong with him!” Petra ran over to Erwin, pulling him away a bit. “Erwin, calm down, the reason why he didn’t tell us was this reason exactly. You are freaking out!” Erwin looked to Petra, furious, however, he calmed down as much as he could. He pulled his arm away. “Okay… I’m calm.” “Good, getting riled up will get us nowhere. Levi didn’t want us to freak out, so he didn’t tell us. There must be an explanation to why Eren is here in the first place.”

 

Petra looked to Eren and me. I could tell she wanted an explanation, so did the others. I looked to Eren, who was very worried and a bit scared. He looks back to me. “Might as well tell them. They deserve to know, they are involved in this now. It’ll be dangerous for them not to know everything.” I nodded to Eren, agreeing to everything he just said. They did deserve to know everything. If they didn’t, they’d be in danger as much as the rest of us. I looked to Hange, Erwin and Petra, getting ready to tell them everything.

 

I begin to tell them about my past with Eren. It took a while to get Erwin to not hit something out the window. I then let Eren tell them about his species of demons. How they are rare, eat souls, basically live off them, he also says how he is dying from not eating any since he met me. Which I still feel bad about. After we told them about what happened with my body and me. they were pretty surprised. It’s normal, I mean, they thought I was in a coma the whole time. I made sure not to tell them about how I got to the hospital in the car. They’d freak out more about that then the explanation. Lastly, I told them about my soul. Being the first demon’s reincarnation. They were surprised more about that than anything else.

 

“This has to be a joke! Levi cannot be a reincarnation of something like that!” Erwin was furious; I think a saw steam coming out of his ears for a second. “It’s true, Erwin. No matter how much we wish it wasn’t.” Kenny leaned back against a wall behind him, looking to Erwin, who was glaring back at him. “Why are you so calm about it? Isn’t he your nephew?” Kenny stops leaning on the wall and walks to Erwin, glaring at him in the eyes. “You think I don’t hate it as much as you do? I had to live with knowing for years, you, however, have only known for 10 minutes!” Petra went in and broke them up, pulling back Erwin. I went and pulled back Kenny. “Fighting about it would change anything. It is stuck like this. So quit whining and deal with it! How do you think Levi feels right now?” They start arguing and turn their heads away from each other, not looking at one another.

 

This was all falling apart right before my eyes. Everyone used to be so happy before all of this happened. Why was know the truth change people so much?

 

“Everyone, I know this is all hard to know. However, we need to deal with it, and help Levi all we can. He is most affected by all of this. Fighting will only make it worse. This is something we need to work together on.” We all look to Eren; it was actually surprising how he can say something like that. The air in the room feels calmer already, a bit lighter as well. It’s the same feeling I had when I woke up from going back in my body. “Eren is right.” They all look to me, including Eren. “Fighting won’t help a thing. I don’t care how much you all hate this news, what’s done is done. No one can change it, not even me. So, you all just need to suck it up and deal with it. After you do, we can come back to this topic and find out what to do about it.” I felt confident for some reason, like a was the leader. It felt nice, however, it wasn’t me. Something was wrong with me. I never felt like this before.

 

Everyone nodded, then after a nurse opened the door and came in the room. “I am sorry everyone, but visiting hours are closed. It is time for you all to go.” I look to Eren as everyone leaves, not talking. “We’ll be back tomorrow. Please, don’t get anymore hurt.” Eren nods, “I’m don’t get into trouble THAT often you know.” I chuckle as he does a goofy smile. “See you tomorrow!” “Bye!” I leave the room and the nurse closes the door.

 

“Levi Ackerman, you need to be in your room. Come with me, I’ll take you there.” I nodded and followed the doctor to the elevator. The others seemed to have already left. I was stuck thinking to myself as me and the doctor got into the elevator.

 

Everyone now knew, it happened so fast. Everything that happened today was swirling around in my mind and making me have a major headache. I better go to bed before it gets worse.

 

I guess I’ll have to see what tomorrow awaits.


	11. Troubles With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get out of the hospital and they all decide to leave together. After a bit of arrangements, Erwin and Levi are stuck together in the back. What happens when Levi decides to discuss to Erwin about a certain problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not putting up another chapter yesterday. I was busy. Please forgive me and enjoy this one!

Nothing really happened for the past few days. I’ve been going to school, like usual, after the hospital FINALLY freed me from their captivity. The others and I usually visit Eren right after school to talk. They seem to be getting used to knowing Eren is a demon, which I’m happy about. I thought they’d hate him.

 

Eren has also been healing nicely. I am worried about one thing though, demons usually heal two or three times faster than humans, depending on how strong they are. Eren is healing at a human speed; he must be weak right now.

 

I keep telling him to eat something; however, he doesn’t listen. He keeps saying how if he does he is afraid he’ll keep eating them. “I don’t care if you do. I don’t want you to die!” That’s what I always say. “Even if you don’t care, it is something I cannot do. For everyone’s safety here, I can’t eat.” That’s his usual reply to what I say. Everyone keeps telling me to let it go; however, letting it go is simply not an option for me.

 

It is now one week later, Eren is finally coming out of the hospital today. Hange, Petra, Erwin, Kenny and I are all waiting in the lobby for Eren to come out. It was 5 more minutes until they let him out. I could barely sit still.

 

“Levi, stop pacing around, it will only make you more anxious!” I looked to Kenny; I didn’t even realize I was even pacing around. I found myself in the middle of the room, about 10 steps away from the chair I thought I was in. “Sorry, didn’t know I was.” “How can you not know? It’s your own body.” I looked to Erwin, who was sitting in the chair next to Kenny looking to me. “I don’t know myself. I guess my mind was too busy to notice. I just can’t wait for Eren to be let out of this place. It’s been a week.” I looked to the hall we’d usually go in to go to Eren’s room.

 

“I get that, you were so busy thinking you didn’t notice. However, we all notice. It is pretty bothering.” Erwin was been a bit meaner ever since he found out about Eren. I didn’t think it’d affect him this much. Whatever, I’m sure he is still mad I didn’t tell him. It’ll go away soon, I hope. “Erwin, don’t be so mean! You’ve been grumpy lately! Loosen up a little.” Hange went to Erwin and forced him to smile. I laughed at Erwin being forced to smile by Hange. Least it wasn’t me. I hate being forced to smile by Hange.

 

Erwin sighs and leans back in his chair. “Eren should be out any second now. I’m going to go wait in the car.” Erwin gets up, out of the chair; he begins to walk to the exit. “I’ll come with you if you’d like.” Erwin looked to Petra. “Alone, Petra.” I didn’t like how he was even rude to Petra now. She has done nothing wrong. Some screws came lose in his head or something. Erwin walked out of the hospital and I could see him walking away to the car through the see-through glass doors.

 

I really wasn’t enjoying Erwin’s company lately. He was being an ass, sure, he was usually, but he was being an extra ass lately. If this continues, I will need to talk with him alone about this. I will not be joking about anything I say, even if it involves a threat.

 

I shake my head, getting those thoughts out of my head. Lately, I have also been a bit weird. I have been more… Serious? Easier to annoy? I don’t know. Whatever it is, it’s not me. Something is going on with Eren too. He’s been quiet lately. It seems like he is in deep thought about something when I visit him here at the hospital.

 

I hear someone walking up out of the hall behind me, I turn around to see Eren and someone walking next to him out, it was a nurse. I didn’t pay the nurse any attention, I ran up to Eren. Hange, Petra and Kenny following me to him. “Eren, you’re out! I’m so relieved!” I hug Eren automatically, which is out of character for me. Ever since I met Eren, my emotions feel like they show more than they did before I have. “I’m glad to see you’re alright. You too Hange, Petra, Kenny. I’m happy to see all of you.” They all smile to him. “Glad to see you too Eren. Welcome back to the… Almost outside world. We are still inside.” Petra laughs at what she, herself, said. For some reason thinking that it was funny. “I can’t wait to ask you more questions! It’s been a while since I have!” “Please don’t, I don’t need to be interrogated right after I leave the hospital.” “Fiiinnee, I will tomorrow!”

 

“Eren, we need to discuss something in private tomorrow. Would you mind coming over after school is over? The others can come; however, I need to talk to you alone specifically.” Eren looked to Kenny; confused as to why he’d want to talk to him, I was confused too. He smiled to Kenny, “Sure, I’d love to come over.” I looked to Eren then Kenny, was something going on? If so, what was it? I’ll need to ask one of them later.

 

“Where’s Erwin?” Eren looked around, Erwin nowhere to be found in the room. “He went in the car. He wanted some time alone to think.” Petra looked out to their car in front of the hospital doors in a parking space. Eren looks to the car and sighs, “Sorry if I’m causing trouble for him.” I immediately look to Eren, “You aren’t causing any troubles. Erwin is the one causing them. It’s not your fault.” Eren looks to me and smiles. “Thank you, Levi. However, if I am causing them, let me know. I want to fix the problems I make any way I can. Even if it risks my life.”  

 

I was a bit worried about Eren doing something because of Erwin being mean after finding out. I didn’t want him to think it was his fault and go off to keep away from Erwin. I settled it in my head, today I would talk to Erwin and I will make this behavior of his end, for Eren’s sake. I want to make Eren feel welcome. Erwin isn’t helping at all with that goal.

 

“Well, what are we doing standing here? Let’s get out of here!” Hange runs out the doors of the hospital and everyone went out with her. We all got to the car and somehow made room for all of us to fit in it. We had to move a lot of stuff and move the seats back to make it work. We had a van, so we made room for two people in the back. The two people were me and Erwin.

 

I thought this would be a good time to talk to Erwin alone about the issue. I look to Erwin who was looking out one of the van’s small windows on the door next to me. He wasn’t even paying attention to me.

 

“Erwin?” He didn’t even react to me saying his name. Why the hell would he ignore me? “Erwin!” “What do you want?” I began to become furious when Erwin answered me like I was annoying him. I only said his name to talk and he acts like it’s a problem. “First off, why the hell are you so rude lately? You’re acting as if I’m a problem to you just from saying one word!” “Maybe because you are a problem!” I was actually surprised he’d say that to me. I’m the problem. How would I be the problem here? Erwin saw the confusion and my face and continued talking. “You all of a sudden got close to that demon, and didn’t even tell me the truth about him. You know I don’t like him anyway.” “Yeah, I do know. I’d really like to know why.” Erwin stopped speaking for a second. He seemed to be thinking about something. From what I see in his expression, it’s a serious matter.

 

“I’ve felt that Eren is dangerous ever since I met him. It’s now clear he is dangerous. Not just that, you are closer to him then you are me. He is taking you away from us slowly and you don’t even care.” “Erwin, that isn’t true. I-” Erwin cut me off, which got me mote annoyed. “No, it is true. If it weren’t, you’d notice that we all are worried about you sooner. Did you realize that? You probably didn’t, you only noticed Eren! He has taking over your thoughts and left in no room for us! It is getting annoying.” I opened my mouth to make a comeback, but then I realized he was right. I have been thinking of Eren so much, I ignored the signs of everyone being worried about me. Why did I not notice? What is going on with me?

 

“Erwin, I’m sorry. I didn’t notice. I will fix that, just please don’t blame Eren. It’s not his fault. He is not someone that would hurt us or me. Please, trust me on this.” Erwin looks down to the floor of the car. “I can’t trust your judgment. You are blinded by Eren. He needs to be put in his place and leave all of us alone.” My eyes widen. What was Erwin planning to do to Eren? Whatever it was, it was bad. I couldn’t let it happen. “You are not going to do anything to Eren, or send him away. If you really cared about my feelings, you’d knock it off with being mean to him. I’ve had enough of it.”

 

Erwin suddenly looked to me, eyes full of anger and annoyance. There was also something else in it that kind of scared me a bit. He suddenly grabs my wrist and tightens his grip around it. I try to pull it away, but it doesn’t work. “Do not stand up for him, he is a demon. The thing we should be against, not with.” I glare to Erwin, scaring him a bit. I pull my wrist away from him with full strength. “If you are against all demons, then go against me as well. I am the reincarnation of the first demon after all.” I never knew that me being the first demon would be helpful, but it was actually helping a lot. It helps prove that not demons are that bad, even if I don’t know the first demon myself.

 

Erwin’s eyes went wide with shock, right before the car stops. I get up, “We are home. Let’s go.” I walk to the doors and they get opened by Hange and Petra, Eren behind them. Kenny must of went home while I was busy talking to Erwin. I jumped out of the car, Erwin following down. He didn’t look at anyone, using every ounce of his attention of thinking. Probably about that I said before we got out. Even I was surprised at what I said in a way, I never stuck up for anyone like that. I guess Eren is changing me for the better.

 

“Levi, Erwin, guess what!” Erwin and I looked to Hange, who was jumping up and down in excitement. “What is it, Hange?” I was a bit worried about her news. She never gave the best news, her tastes in good news is… a bit on the weird side of the scale. “Eren will be staying with us for a while!” However, for once, she actually gave me some news I am happy about.

 

I look to Eren, both surprised and a bit happy. “You are?” I ask, happily. My spirits were being lifted up already. Eren nods, giving me a big, glowing smile. Sometimes I wonder if he is a demon or an angel. “Something happened in the demon dimension, so I’m stuck here. Hange and Petra requested me to stay here. I was a bit hesitant; however, I have nowhere else to go. So, I thought: “Why not?” and that’s how it happened.” I guess, for once, something good happens that has to do with the demon dimension, least for me. “That’s great! We have a guest room in the house, so you can stay there. It is next in between Petra’s room and mine.” Eren nods happily, “Glad there won’t be any problems with rooms.”

 

“Well, let’s get inside. Oh, and Eren, if you don’t have any clothes you can borrow Erwin’s. You may be a size below him, but it’ll work better then Levi’s, Hange’s or mine.” Eren nods, laughing a bit. He then looks to Erwin. “Would you mind if you and I shared clothes until I can get some of my stuff from the demon dimension?” Erwin glares at Eren for a second and then looked away, uncaring. “Sure, whatever; however, you’ll need to know what clothes to use and what not too. I’ll tell you all that.” Eren smiles, seeing that Erwin was willing to let him use them. “Thank you, I promise I won’t mess them up. Even a demon knows how to be clean.” Eren laughs to his own joke. I chuckle quietly at how stupid Eren is being right now.

 

Petra goes and unlocks the door and everyone walks in. Petra closing and locking the door after everyone is in. I look the Eren, who was looking around trying to get used to the feel of the place. “You have a nice place. It’s big. That’s natural, though, there is four people living here. How did you get enough money?” “We have the place rented until we can fully pay. Kenny helped us out a bit.” Eren nodded, getting the brief explanation given from Petra. He goes back to looking around.

 

“Levi, since you are closest to him, why don’t you show him around?” I look to Hange, who was smiling a weird smile at me. I sigh, seeing how I needed to be a tour guide for Eren, not that I minded. However, I suck at showing people around. I always mess up when I try. I needed to though, that was something that can’t be changed. “I will show him around, I guess.” I look to Eren. “I’ll show you where the kitchen is first. It’s the closest.” Eren nods, I then start to walk to the first destination.

 

I then realize, if Eren is going to stay here, we will be sleeping under the same roof. I don’t think I can handle that. Especially after that kiss we had. My mind started trailing off to the kiss as I showed Eren around. I realized my brain was getting off track and I shock the thoughts out.

 

I’m going to have to deal with this everyday for who knows how long… These will be a long couple of days. However, it’s not like I really mind.


	12. Mysterious Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to rest after showing around Eren. Is this sleep going to be peaceful or not? What will happen after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded new chapters lately. I've been very busy. I have decided to post chapters every other day. I hope you understand.

After a bit of showing Eren around the house and talking to him about our feelings of everything going on, I decide to go and rest for an hour. I was tired since this day was so long, I couldn’t even keep my eyes open. If I rested for an hour or so, I’d get at least SOME of my energy back. I go into my room and lay down on my bed, sighing. It was 5pm, so if I slept for an hour it’d be 6pm. Seems like a good plan to sleep until then. I closed my eyes and relaxed on my bed, while thinking of Eren.

 

Eren was here, in this house, staying over for who know how long. I thought a couple of times it was a dream, but it wasn’t. If it was, I didn’t want it to end. I could see Eren everyday after I woke up and went downstairs, it was a miracle. While thinking of Eren, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

_**********Time Unknown, Place Unknown********* _

 

A woman with red eyes and white hair walked down a dark hallway. She passed by rooms with people working in them. The rooms seemed to have only little light. It was hard to see in them. She had an unreadable expression on her face, but it was clear she was very serious about something at the moment. She looked familiar for some reason.

 

She soon turned into a big room, bigger than the others that looked familiar for some reason. The things inside the room were so clear, it looked real. She walked up to a man in the room, sitting down thinking on a chair. For some reason, he looked familiar too.

 

He had on an outfit that made him look like a rich king in the way. His hair was black, one eye grey and another red. He looked a bit like me, but at the same time he was different. I couldn’t quite put my finger on why. Something wasn’t right here. Something was bothering me about this situation.

 

Why did everything seem so familiar to me here? Why was the people I am seeing seem familiar? I don’t get what’s going on. Does this have something to do with my soul being the first demon? If so, why is all of this coming up now?

 

I then thought of it, after Eren showed up, things started happening. Eren, when he first found out I knew in the classroom, clearly didn’t want me to find out he was a demon. Is this all because I found out; and because he is in my life? It’s either that, or this is because I now know about my soul. So it unlocked something in me. Either way, something was wrong, something was off.

 

“Is he awake yet?” “No, sir, he is not. He is still in deep sleep. He needs an extra push to awaken. The good news is, that he is slowly awakening. It’ll only be a matter of time. About a year or so.” The man scowled, turning to the woman with an enraged face. “We do not have the time to wait! He is the only one who can help us with our crisis, but he is in deep sleep! You must force him out!” “I am sorry. However, we cannot force him out. Doing that could disrupt his very being, damage everything he is. We just need to wait longer.” The man turned away from the woman, thinking for a few seconds. “You are dismissed. I need to think.” The woman nods, automatically exiting the room. She closed the doors to the room and sighed. “Only a matter of time…” She then walks down the hall again and into a room with a bunch of people. They stopped working once she entered.

 

“He got mad again, didn’t he?” The woman turned to a girl that looked the age of 13. She had light brown hair and, like the woman, brown eyes. The woman nodded to the girl, “He doesn’t have patients. That will lead to our downfall while we are waiting. It is understandable though, we have been waiting millions of years for his return.” A man sighed, sitting down in a chair. He had red eyes as well; he also looked a bit like the little girl. He had light brown hair like her. They must of been siblings. “The good thing is, he is slowly coming. We don’t know how, but he is. Just a while longer and he will come back to us. We will all be a family again.” Everyone in the room nodded. Some people had hopeful faces, others worried, and others didn’t know what to think. The women just stayed, silent, with an unreadable face like before.

 

Everyone started talking, but the woman didn’t join in. She looked out the window, walking to it and looking at the night sky. Many stars were in the sky, the moon wasn’t there from it being a new moon. She looked out sadly, worried and fearful of what is to come. There was something else in her expression too; however, there was no time to recognize it, she started to cry for reasons unknown. “Articus… Please come back… I want to see you again.”

 

Then my vision got blurry, then a second after it went dark. I then felt something under me, it was my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Eren standing over me, my eyes widened and I sat up, looking to him.

 

“Eren? What are you doing in here? What time is it?” “I was walking by and saw you were acting weird in your sleep; I thought you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up. It’s 2am in the morning.” It’s 2am. How did it get to 2am? I never slept passed a scheduled time before. Was it because of that weird dream? Why does everything come to me in dreams?

 

Eren must have seen my surprise. “Well, since you were sleeping, you might as well go back to sleep. I’m going to keep wondering around.” “Why don’t you go to sleep?” Eren paused for a second and then sighed. “The truth is, I am not used to sleeping places other than my home. Therefore, I can’t go to sleep. I thought if I walked around a bit, I’d ware myself out. It’s not working though.”

 

I thought for a second on what he said. He wasn’t used to sleeping here. How could he get used to being here? This would be hard to figure out. “It’s okay, you don’t need to help. I’ll find some way to sleep today at least.” “What if you slept in here? Then you’d get used to sleeping here faster. Being with someone you trust while sleeping somewhere else usually helps me.” Eren was surprised for a second.

 

“I didn’t think you were the type to make a move first Levi.” I blushed, and got a bit annoyed that I blushed. “If you’re going to say things like that then leave, I was trying to be nice. Your teasing is not helping.” Eren shrugs and turns to walks to the door. “Wait, I was joking! You can stay; just don’t tease me like that.” Eren turn back to me and smiles, “But teasing is part of the fun. I won’t tease though, I promise.” I sighed as he got on the bed next to me, lying down.

 

“Your bed is a lot more comfortable then the guest room’s…” “Well, we don’t get much guest here so; we didn’t pay that much for it.” I lay down back down, sighing. “That bed is like laying on a rock.” “How would you know?” “I once did.” “Well, shit.” I chuckled a bit; it was pretty fun to talk to Eren. He usually jokes around, which is part of the fun of talking to him.

 

“I want to ask you about something.” I look to Eren. He has something to ask me. What could it be? “What is it?” Eren turned to his side to look at me. “What do you think about that kiss we had at the hospital?” I was taken aback by the question. Why ask that now? Actually, I know, he couldn’t from everyone being around.

 

However, that is something I don’t know myself. I guess… I actually liked it. The thing is, I am embarrassed to admit that. However, not admitting it will make everything go bad in the future. So, I guess I just had to admit it. “I… Umm… I guess I liked it…” I blushed at admitting it. I turned to my side, facing away from Eren. I didn’t want to face him after saying that. “I’m glad you did. I did too.” I didn’t have to look at him to tell he was happy about that answer. Man, he’s so easy to understand. “Would you like to do it again?”

 

That question surprised me more than the first. Kiss him again? I don’t think I could handle that. However, despite my consciousness yelling at me to not… I turn to him a bit, looking at him. He smiled, knowing what my answer was.

 

He then moved me so whole body was facing him and slowly went in and kissed me. It felt amazing just like the last one. I closed my eyes, and once again melted into the kiss. I didn’t want it to end. Luckily, it lasted longer this time. There were no worries of someone coming in and ruining the moment. All my doubts of Eren and my soul went away as the seconds kept going by quicker than usual. Then, the kiss stopped. Eren pulled away, I didn’t even realize that he pulled me closer to him until he pulled away.

 

I opened my eyes and looked to Eren, he was smiling at me. I then realized I was blushing as red as a tomato. I tried to cover my face, but he didn’t let me. “Don’t hide it. I like it when you blush. It’s cute.” I pouted, “I don’t want to be known as cute.” “To bad, because you are.” I blushed a bit more and turned my gaze away from Eren. It was harder to not look at him then I thought. Mostly because our faces were only inches away from each other. Our lips only inches away from each other.

 

Eren chuckles, then he began to yawn. “I’m getting tired, I’m sure you are too. Let’s go to sleep.” I looked to Eren and nodded, yawning and closing my eyes. Eren pulled me closer to him, our bodies touching and his arms around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head before closing his eyes. This was distracting me from sleep. I was too nervous. However, I needed to get used to this. Something told me this would happen a lot more in the near future.

 

I heard something behind the door move away and the door close silently. I look to the door behind Eren; Eren opened his eyes and looked to me. “Is something wrong?” Eren looked concerned. “No, thought I heard something. Probably the fan moving things around the room.” Eren nodded and I laid back to where I was before. We both got comfortable before drifting to sleep together in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They aren't doing it yet... YET


	13. The New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a problem with Erwin; Levi, Eren, Petra and Hange go to school once again. What will be the start of Levi's first day back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, SO sorry about the wait! I've been very busy lately! Please forgive me, I will make it up to all of you soon!

I wake up to the feeling of warmth; I didn’t think anything of it, thought it was the covers. I rubbed my eye and yawned and then I actually looked in front of me. I saw someone’s chest. “Morning, Levi!” I heard a rather cheerful, yet tired, voice say. I then remember the night before, I sighed. Why the hell did I let him sleep in here again? Oh, right, because I was too clouded by him teasing me to actually THINK.

 

“Morning…” I say, in a very tired tone. I faked being annoyed as well, just because I didn’t want him to think I wasn’t. “Oh, come on, Levi! Don’t sound so annoyed, you’re happy and we both know it!” Eren says, chuckling a bit. “Why would you think I would?” “Because you’re next to me.” “That doesn’t mean anything.” “Ow, that hit me right in the heart. Levi, your grumpy in the mornings aren’t you?” I sigh, seeing him put on a fake sad and hurt face. I then sit up, only to be pulled right back down.

 

“Levi, a little longer?” Eren asks, wrapping his arms around me. “We need to eat.” “We can eat later.” “The food will get cold.” “I don’t care.” “Well, I do care. I am starving.” We went back and forth for a bit, then he finally gave in and let me go. I was blushing a bit the whole time from him having that tight hold on me, but I played it off somehow.

 

“Levi, can I ask for a favor.” I look to Eren, who was now sitting up next to me on the bed. “What is it this time?” I ask, not wanting to do anymore favors for this brat. “Can I sleep in here with you again tonight?” This caught me by surprise a bit. Why would he want to? I could tell he was planning something with that grin of his. “Why?” “Because I slept really well with you last night. I want to be able to sleep that good again.” “You can do that in your own room.” “No I can’t, because you aren’t in it.” I sigh, trying to think of whether it was a good idea or not. He was right, though, it was a good rest. However, that is why I wonder if it’s a good idea. I give in though, I could think of a good reason for why not. “Fine, you can. However, if you do anything you are out of here.” Eren smiled to me, happy I said yes. “I promise I won’t do anything!”

 

I get up and grab some clothes that I could put on for the day. I felt Eren stare at me, so I looked to him. “What are you staring at?” Eren didn’t answer for a few seconds, but then he opened his mouth to speak. “Can I change in here with you? I’d like to see you change~.” I blushed beet red from that question, and what was after it. “The hell, no, you pervert! Leave!” “Aw, but Levi…” Eren put on the puppy dog eyes. If I haven’t just gotten up, I would have given in. However, for once being grumpy in the morning helps me. “Out!” I say, in a rather annoyed voice. I don’t think my blushing face helped me though. Eren sighs, “Fine, one day you’ll say yes though!” “Don’t hold your breath.” Eren leaves the room and I automatically shut the door. I don’t move from in front of the door, though. I was too busy thinking over what just happened.

 

 _‘Seems that Eren is very clingy and kind of a pervert in the mornings… Sheesh. Although, I would have said yes if I hadn’t just woken up.’_ I thought, before turning around and going back to what I wanted to do before, which is change.

 

After I change, I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth, not really looking at myself in the mirror. I then walk downstairs where everyone else is, the only person I didn’t see was Erwin. I thought that was weird, Erwin was usually always the second, or even first, once downstairs. Was he not feeling good or something?

 

“Where’s Erwin?” I ask everyone else in the room. Hange shrugged while stuffing her mouth with food Petra made. “We haven’t seen him all day. I thought you would for sure, I guess not.” Petra says, a bit worried that Erwin went off somewhere. I look to Eren, who was eating as much as Hange, a chuckled a bit at him.

 

Petra then looks to me, finally. Her eyes widen as she runs to me. She was looking at my neck for some reason. “Umm… Hang-” “Is that a hickey!?” Hange says, interrupting me. I was surprised she would ask. “What? What do you mean?” I was so confused as to what was going on now. Petra then went to me as well. She looked surprised. “Guys, what is going on? Why are you looking at my neck surprised?” There was no way I’d have a hickey, they were joking with me. Petra went and grabbed a small mirror from her little purse she always puts on the coffee table. She then comes back to me and points the mirror my way, aiming it to the side of my neck. My eyes widened, they were actually right.

 

I then look to Eren, who was trying not to laugh. I then realized what was going on. “Eren!” I yell to him, annoyed. He could have at least told me. Did he do this while I was sleeping? That must have been why he was up before me! Eren gives up on holding back his laughs, he laughs loudly. “Sorry, Levi, I couldn’t help it. You were so cute while sleeping. You think I could hold back from the opportunity?” He says to me, grinning a big grin at me while still laughing. I blushed a bit from all this happening.

 

“I’m going to see if Erwin is in his room!” I say, running off upstairs. I went in front of Erwin’s door and sighed, trying to calm down. After I do, just enough to stop blushing at least, I hide the hickey and then knock on the door.

 

After a minute or so, I decide to say something. “Erwin, it’s me, Levi. Are you there? Can I come in?” Nothing, zilch, not one word came from behind the door. I decided to just try to open the door. I put my hand on the handle and turn it, slowly opening it and peeking in the room. I slowly walk in and look around, seeing no one in the room. I sigh, “Where would he of gone? He usually leaves with us to school.” I say to myself, when realizing I was talking to myself, I stopped.

 

I then hear the door close; I turn around to see Erwin there. “Erwin, there you are! We thought you went somewhere. Why are you in your room? You usually come out to eat with us.” Erwin didn’t answer, he just stared at me. I then realized the dark circles under his eyes; it looks like he got no sleep last night. “Erwin, are you okay?” I asked hastily, I didn’t know what was going on with Erwin. He seemed to be in very bad shape right now.

 

He then finally spoke. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just, saw my best friend sleeping in his room with some other guy, nothing much.” Erwin said, in a very flat, tired, annoyed and maddened tone, it also seemed to have a bit of sadness in it.

 

I then remembered the door closing when I was about to go asleep last night. Was that him? Why was he even there in the first place? “Erwin, why are you freaking out over that? It’s not enough of a reason to be in this condition. You look like you’re going to pass out from lack of sleep any second now!” “I’m just fine, Levi. You aren’t. You who can’t even think straight! Why did you even let him in your room? Why did you choose him?” Erwin wasn’t making any sense to me. He was delusional from lack of energy right now. I didn’t get what he meant by ‘choose him.’ “Erwin, you’re tired. Please, go to sleep. You can skip school today. You aren’t feeling well.” “I’m feeling just fine, Levi!” “No you aren’t Erwin! You have dark circles under your eyes and you’re pale! You aren’t making any sense. Please, you can’t last like this. You can eat when you wake up. I’ll tell Petra to make you something before we leave.”

 

I then grab Erwin and set him on the bed in his room. “Please, Erwin.” Erwin does an annoyed sigh and looks away from me. “Fine, just go. I’ll skip school to rest.” I smile gently at him. “Good, please, take care of yourself. I’m getting worried.” I then walk to the door and open it, exiting the room before closing the door behind me.

 

I looked down, not sure of what to think. Something was going on with Erwin, I just didn’t know what. I feel so stupid for not knowing what, it must have been plain as day. I shook my head, getting onto the task. I needed to tell everyone about this. I walk down the hall and down the stairs, seeing everyone giggling and talking on the couches while still eating. They look to me.

 

“Levi, is Erwin up there?” Petra asked, hoping he is up there. “Yes, he is. He isn’t feeling well, and he looks terrible. He is sleeping in his room right now. Petra, would you mind making some food for him, so he has something to eat, in case he wakes up, while we’re gone?” Petra nods, smiling to me. “I’d be glad too. Anything if it helps him.” She then takes the dirty plates and run into the kitchen.

 

“Oh, Levi, we saved some breakfast for you. We knew you’d be hungry.” Eren said, picking up a plate full of food and bringing it to me. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.” “Just doing it as an apology, since I didn’t ask you before giving you that hickey. Though, I liked it when I gave it to you~.” I blushed a bit and then sighed. Eren was in a very weird mood today. I hope this doesn’t last all day. However, I wouldn’t mind if it did either.

 

Eren and I sat down and I began to eat my breakfast. Eren and Hange talked the whole time. They seem to be becoming friends. I think Eren is still weary of her though. I knew Eren and Petra were friends, though. Petra gets along with everyone, she is just too nice to not like. Eren needs to work on a few things though.

 

Petra walks back in the room. “I put what I made for Erwin in the fridge, and put his name on a sticky note and stuck the note to the container of the food.” Petra said, walking into the living room. “Good, now, we need to head out. We’ll be late for school!” I said, sitting up and putting my jacket on that was on the hook.

 

Everyone then got up and got everything they needed. Petra put the dishes in the sink and then came back in, putting on her backpack. After we got everything ready, and after we were ready, we left the house. Locking the door behind us. We all get into the car, with me and Eren in the back, before driving off, out of the driveway of our house.

 

“So, Levi, what’s wrong with Erwin exactly?” Eren asked, looking to me curiously. “Yeah, I’m sure we’d all like to know that. What’s going on with him, Levi?” Hange asks, even more curious than Eren. I didn’t know it was possible to be that curious about a sick person. However, anything is possible with Hange. “Well, he is very pale and tired. He has dark circles under his eyes. He looked like e would pass out from lack of energy any second. He also wasn’t thinking straight.” Everyone went quiet. Petra was the first to speak up after my explanation. “It’s good he stayed home then. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to him at school.” I nodded, agreeing with Petra. If he went to school, he would have passed out, or worse. He wasn’t in the right condition to go to school, not in the least. I was glad he stayed home. That was the best thing to do. I wonder if he is already asleep right now. I guess I’ll never know until I talk to him again.

 

After a few minutes of us talking, we finally get to the school. To them I haven’t been here for a week. To me, however, it feels like it’s only been three or four days. Petra parks the car and we all get out, closing the doors to the car as she locks it. “Here we are, been a while since you’ve been here Levi. Don’t get lost!” Hange joked, laughing. “Of course I won’t four-eyes.” “Ouch, you’re so mean Levi!” Hange says, before skipping into the school. We all follow her in, coming in to see the same lobby we always see when we first step in.

 

“Petra and I are this way. We’ll see you guys at lunch!” Hange said, grabbing Petra’s arm and dragging her away. “I’m the opposite way for first period, sadly. I’ll see you later Levi~!” Eren says, before waving to me and leaving to the direction of his class.

 

I sigh, finally alone at last. Being around your friends all the time is great, but you also need to have SOME alone time once and a while. I walk straight, which is the direction of the class, and upstairs. I went to my locker and put in my code, opening it.

 

I then hear someone running towards me, before I could see who they bumped into me. We both fell to the floor. “Oof!” I hear a girl say, as if she fell to the ground. I look to see a girl with long white hair and green eyes rubbing her head. She looked oddly familiar, I didn’t remember from where though. She looked up to me, her eyes widened as if she was surprised. She then shook her head and smiled to me, “I’m sorry, I was texting and wasn’t looking where I was going.” The girl said, getting up. She held out her hand so she could help me up. I took it, and she lifted me up in a second. Man, she was strong. “It’s fine; just look out from now on. You’re lucky you ran into me and not some bully. You’d be picked on for days.” She laughs, smiling more. “Yeah, thanks. You sure know how to lift someone’s spirits after running into someone. I’m Hasley; it’s nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you too, I’m Levi.” “I know who you are; we’re in the same first period.” “Oh, really?” “Yeah, I guess you never noticed me. It’s natural, I can be very… Invisible… sometimes.” She paused to tell me that. I didn’t like that pause, it made me think something was up.

 

“Then, do you want to walk there together?” I asked, trying to be nice. I really wanted to walk alone, but we’d need to walk there together anyway. “I’d be happy too!” She said immediately, almost too excited. She seemed very… energetic... It reminded me a bit of Eren in a way.

 

I then put the things I didn’t need in my locker and closed it. “Then let’s go.” I then start walking the way of first period class. She follows me, staring at me the whole entire time, it was somewhat unsettling. “So, tell me about yourself. I’ve been interested in you for a while. Longer then you’d think, believe me on that.” “Umm, well, I don’t know how to say anything about myself. No one ever asks. They just kind of… learn themselves.” Hasley nodded, getting that it’d be hard for me to answer. For some reason, I knew she knew about me not getting along with others sometimes. “Then, let me ask something about you! It’d be easier. Let’s see… hmm…” She then thinks of a question to ask, the then gets one.

 

“Have any friends? Like, good friends?” “Well, yeah I do actually. My childhood friend, two others I met in middle school, and one I met just a month or two ago. We all get along well. Well, scratch that... Me, Eren, Petra and Hange get along well, Erwin has issues with Eren.” “I see, that’s great! Glad to see you have some friends. I have a bunch of friends. About 195.” My eyes widen with that answer. “Geez, are you friends with a whole city!” “Umm… Something like that. More like a whole castle.” “CASTLE?”

 

I was shocked; did she actually live in a castle? That’d be something. I didn’t know rich kids lived here. I didn’t even know that castles were in this city. “Yeah, it’s far away from here. Maybe I can take you sometime. You could meet my friends and family.” “I don’t think I’d be able to talk to that many people in one day...” Hasley laughs, “True, you don’t seem like the social kind of guy.” “That’s because I’m not.” We both laugh, it’s funny in a way, it feels like I’ve known Hasley longer then I have. I didn’t even notice we were in the classroom when I looked around.

 

“Oh, we’re here. I didn’t notice.” I said, going to my seat and sitting my books and backpack down on it. “Same here. Time flies by when you talk to a new friend I guess.” Halsey said, smiling and still somewhat laughing. She was funny, very nice as well. I could tell she’ll be a good friend. Something felt off about her though, I didn’t know what. When I look into her eyes, I don’t see the light most see on the outside, I see darkness. Something about her was very off and wrong.

 

Before I could figure out, the bell rung, signaling the start of class. Halsey smiled to me before going to her seat and sitting down. I sat down in my seat as well.

 

Time for another long day at school.


	14. The Good And The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group meets Hasley, it is all well and fun until Levi gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now trying to make more chapters each day. I hope you guys don't mind if a miss a day or two.

It was now lunch; I am heading to the cafeteria this second. I kept thinking of Hasley while I was walking. She seemed so familiar for some reason, as if I’ve seen her before. Something in me is trying to make me remember; however, something else is trying to block it. It’s making my head ache badly.

 

I went into the cafeteria and was automatically greeted by Eren; who tackled me to the floor in seconds. “E-Eren! The hell!?” I looked up to the brown-haired boy who was on top of me and blushed a bit. He chuckled, “Sorry, Levi, I was dared to do this.” Before I could say something else, Eren kissed me. My eyes widened, if we were in a private place I would have kissed back. I pulled away, blushing even more than before. “Eren, we are in a cafeteria, people will see.” Eren looked down at me, a little hurt, but he nodded. _‘Shit, now I feel bad!’_

 

Eren got off me and helped me up. Luckily, the bell for the lunch classes haven’t rung yet, so people didn’t see. My teacher usually lets me come early; I didn’t know why Eren was here though. “Eren, why are you here? You’re supposed to be in the room.” “I told them I needed to go to the bathroom. I did it after Hange, who is in my lunch class, dared me to do that.” I sighed; I knew it had something to do with Hange, right when he said he was dared.

 

“Well, let’s get lunch before the other people come. Then I can kill Hange.” Eren chuckled at me anger. “You’re so cute when pouty, Levi!” I blushed, “L-Let’s just get lunch.” I go to the line, Eren behind me, and we get lunch, sitting down at our regular seat.

 

I’ve noticed this when it was morning, but Eren is acting weird lately. A lot more, what’s the word; I don’t know what it is. He’s just a lot happier and I guess clingy lately. I don’t know if that’s how to describe it, but that’s all that pops into my mind.

 

After a second or two of us sitting down, everyone else barges in the cafeteria, the bell must of rung. Hange and Petra came in as well, getting their food. Petra came by first, sitting down. Before she could say anything, I got up. Hange came over and automatically stopped. “Levi, hi! Did something happen?” Hange said, an innocent smile appearing on her face. Me, on the other hand, may have actually had smoke coming out of my ears. “HANGE!” I yelled, Hange put her stuff down and ran, me running after her.

 

I chased Hange around the table for a bit. However, I didn’t see Hange dodge someone who was in the way, I ran into whoever it was. We both fall to the ground. I look to see Hasley rubbing her head, she looks to me. “Man, is this how we greet now, running into each other?” Hasley says with a bit of a laugh, smiling to me. I laugh a bit as well, “I guess so.” I get up and help Hasley up.

 

Hange looks to us, “Do you know her Levi?” She asks, going to us. “Yeah, a little. We ran into each other in the halls, literally, as we did just now. She is in my first period, so we talked and walked there together.” I say, looking to Eren and Petra, they both had surprised faces.

 

“Oh, Hasley, wanna sit with us? Since you’re already here.” I ask Hasley, she seemed surprised. She thought about it for a second. She then nodded her head, her eyes filled with determination for some reason (had to). Hange smiles, “Sit right over there, next to Levi’s seat.” She then sat next to Petra. I sat in my usual spot, next to Eren and Hasley sits next to me.

 

“Well, Hasley, let’s get to know each other. You are an addition to our group. There is another person, Erwin, in the group. However, he is sick at the moment.” Petra says to Hasley, giving her a kind smile. Hasley nods, “Okay, you all go first. What do you want to know about me?” They all think for a second, including me. However, Eren asked a question first, which surprised me. “Why are you in this school? Anything important here you wanted to do?” Hasley thinks on the question for a minute or two and then comes up with an answer. “Umm, yes actually, something very important to me. There is someone in the school I am trying to find. I think I have an idea of who they are, but I need to make sure. It is a private matter between my family and me, though. I will not go any further than that.” She replies, smiling to Eren after. Eren just stared at her, thinking about something. I couldn’t figure out what though.

 

“Okay, now that we asked you a question, time for you to ask us something.” I say, smiling to Hasley. She nods then looks at all of us. “What are you all to each other? Like, your relationship with each other.” We all think for a second. “Well, we are all very good friends. Eren just joined the group a week or two ago; however, we still think of him as a very good friend. Levi, Hange, Erwin and I were friends ever since middle school. We’ve been friends ever since.” Petra explains, Hasley smiled at the reply. “You guys must have a very strong bond. I’m happy you all are such good friends.” Hasley says to everyone.

 

Petra was about to talk, but then my phone starts to ring. “Huh?” I look at my phone and see the number that’s calling me. It was Kenny. “Sorry, I got to take this, it’s Kenny.” I say, I then go out of my seat and out the cafeteria. When I’m in a quiet place, I answer the call.

 

“Hello? Kenny, what is going on? You never call me while I’m in school.” I say, I heard some type of loud noise in the background. _“Levi, I know you’re in school right now, but this is important. I need to and everyone else to come to my house after school today. Something bad is going on that involves all of you.”_ I could hear the panic, concern and worry in his voice. It made me a bit concerned as to what was going on. Seeing how Kenny was panicking about this, it had to be serious. “Okay, I got it, we will come after school. However, Erwin is sick at home right now. Do we need to get him?” _“That’s fine; I can get him and take care of him here before you come. That isn’t a problem.”_ I sigh, “Okay, I’ll tell everyone now.” _“Thank you, Levi. I’ll see you after school.”_ “Bye, Kenny.” I end the call after and sigh. What was so important that he even wanted to pick up Erwin from our house? Something must be going on.

 

I go back inside the cafeteria and go to the table everyone is at. I sit down in my spot. “Kenny wants us to come to his house today, he says it’s important. He sounded worried and a bit panicked.” “Kenny is panicked? You must be joking!” Hange said, surprised. They were just as surprised about it as I was. “Unfortunately, I’m not joking. It’s so serious that he’s picking up Erwin from our house.” That made everyone even more surprised, except for Hasley, who was confused.

 

“Who is this Kenny person?” Hasley asks me, confused. “He is my uncle, we all know him as a friend in a way. He helps us out a lot.” I reply to Hasley, she nods. “Well, I need to meet up with someone. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Hasley says, before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. We all wave her goodbye.

 

“Do you think the important thing has to do with the first demon?” Eren asks, looking to all of us. Then looks to me with a worried expression. “I’m not sure, I thought it might. However, I am not certain. We will have to wait and see.” I reply to Eren, we all begin to get worried for what it is.

 

*********Somewhere else*********

 

Hasley walks down the hall and into an empty classroom. She closed the door then looks around the room, making sure no one was there. After she saw she was alone, she opened a black and red portal. She then steps inside it, feeling it close behind her. The air was thick and her sight hasn’t yet adjusted. However, when it does, she sees a big room with people inside.

 

“Everyone, I am back. I bare good news! However, I also bare bad news as well.” Everyone looks to Hasley, a little girl goes to her and a boy that looks like the girl comes as well. “What is this news you have for us?” The boy says, looking at the white haired women. “The news is that I may have found the one we are looking for. I may have found Articus!” Everyone in the room as both surprised and happy faces in the room. “However, the bad news is, our suspicions were true. He is trapped inside an angel. The angel is making it harder for Articus to come out!” Everyone then had very worried faces.

 

“With this angel in the way, how long will it take for him to return?” Hasley quickly turned behind her, to the door of the room they were in. She saw a black-haired man with one grey eye, and one red. He looked very concerned about everything going on. “It will take a year like we feared, sir. Probably even more if the angel gets stronger.” “We do not have that time! We are getting weaker, I am getting weaker! The only one who has the strength to save us is him!” “I know, sir! We all know! However, we cannot rush the process like you wish!” The man scowled at Hasley, having her flinch a bit.

 

“Sir, we know how much you want him back. We know how much you miss him as well. Trust me; we all miss him as much as you do. However, rushing into things will cause chaos. It may end up badly; it may kill the angel and Articus with him. We just need to hold on a little longer and wait.” The man looked to Hasley for a second, then he turned his back to everyone.

 

“I’ll wait like you all want. We can’t afford him dying; after all, we waited for his return. The millions of years that we waited. I will be him my room, do not disturb me.” The man then walks out of the room, leaving the others in silence.

 

“He must be hurting right now. One year is nothing to others, but to him, and us, it seems like a lifetime with this waiting.” A black haired woman with light gold eyes said, walking to Hasley’s side. “It’s only a little while more. If this goes as planned, we will have our king back in a year. He will save us, and make everything the way it was before.” Hasley said, going to the window and looking out it once more.

 

“Just a little while longer…”


	15. *Not a chapter, just an update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'(

I'm sorry; however, this is not a update.

I wanted to inform everyone reading this story, that I will be taking a break from writing this fanfiction. It will only be for a week, not that long. I'm sure you guys have better things to do then to read my fanfictions xD. I have things going on in real life right now, so time is limited. I will write as much as a can, but I can't write full chapters in one day like I could before. 

On the bright side, while working in this story, I am going to be working on another story. It is Ereri, like this one, in a different universe. Hopefully, in a month or so, that story will start on my account. Don't worry, when I start to make that story I'll still make this one. I just thought that maybe I can work on two stories at a time. This one will be my main story though.

I hope you all understand. I'll see you in a week!

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is shit xD 
> 
> Sorry if I disappoint
> 
> Don't hurt meh ;-;


End file.
